The Lovers' Game Is Afoot
by Akai-chan
Summary: I'm baaaaaaaaack, and with me I've brought my chapter 15! I must apologize for my absense and lack of updates for all those who actually like this story. As a graduating high school student, my time is usually consumed. Anyways, R&R please! Enjoy^^
1. Chapter 1

Zelgadis Greywords trudged down the path to Zephilia, letting himself fall deeper into depression. Yes, we all know that Zel is almost always this way, but if you were chased out of Sailoon by the royal guards, having them call you a cold-hearted freak all the way to the gates and beyond, you'd feel that way too. He huffed in annoyance now that he thought about it. All I was trying to do was let their princess know that she couldn't expect to get everything she fantasized about. For goodness sake, she'd be their queen soon. Geeze. You'd think they'd be happy to put an end to her whining. Oh well.He let his mind wander now, letting himself remember how all this crap happened. It all began two days after he'd made his trek out of the Desert of Destruction.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Zel looked out at the landscape where he stood infront of the crossroads, one way leading to Zephilia, the other to Sailoon. His original plan was to go to Zephilia where, hopefully, he would track down Lina, which meant finding a better means of tracking down his cure. He'd finally admitted to himself that he needed help looking for it, and Lina was just the person for the job. Afterall, she was Lina Inverse, sorcery genius, and the weirdest magics always seem to be lying in wait to be graced by her skillful hands.  
  
But now, as he looked down at the bracelet in his hand, studying the pink band and the bobble attached to it, it's "shining star of justice" in the middle, he huffed and grunted. There were some loose ends he needed to tie up before seeing Lina again. So off he went down the path leading to the gates of the white magic capital, which, surprisingly, wasn't far down the road for as Zelgadis walked he could see the gatehouse where the guards were on duty. Quickly he approached the gates, but was haulted by one of the guards, a big burly fellow in dire need of a newer, larger uniform.  
  
"Halt, stranger. What business do you have in our fair city?"  
  
"I'm here to see princess Amelia, and my purpose is none of your business."  
  
"Hahahah. Quite a funny man you are. The princess wouldn't caught dead in the presence of any evil-doer like you. And evil-doers can never enter the kingdom of absolute justice!" Zel sighed in annoyance, a sweatdrop rolled down the back of his head as the guard struck a ridiculous looking justice pose, succeeding in popping all the buttons that had been threatening to expose his jolliness.  
  
Just inside the gatehouse, one of the guards was sipping his coffee, and watching the scene unfold outside. As he watched, he thought he recognized Zel from somewhere but he wasn't quite sure; then it hit him. He went over to his desk to look at the wanted posters and memos received from the royal family, and there was Zelgadis's picture.  
  
About a month ago, the princess sent a memo to the gatehouse saying that if they saw this man, they were to bring him to the palace immediately. There would be a reward in store if they did.  
  
Quickly, he ran out the door.  
  
"You there, are you Mr. Zelgadis Greywords?"  
  
Zel looked over to where the other guard was standing, narrowing his eyes. "And what about it." He didn't like this one bit. That guy had a suspicious look in his eye, like he knew something that Zel didn't.  
  
Without noticing, his hand swayed to the sword at his side.  
  
The guard saw this and immediately went to explaining. "No need for that, Zelgadis-san. I just needed to confirm that you were the person I was looking for."  
  
Zelgadis relaxed a little but he didn't let his guard down completely.  
  
"Looking for? Why would you be looking for me?"  
  
"Because, Princess Amelia has been expecting you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind that," the guard said, not wanting to explain about the memo, "Come, I am to escort you to the palace at once."  
  
"Urm.okay.I think."  
  
The guard then opened the gates and walked through, a confused Zelgadis not far behind.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Upon reaching the palace door, Zelgadis told the guard that he would need no further accompaniment, throwing him a bag of gold for his trouble. The guard gladly complied, and hurried off to spend his pay.  
  
While the guard was making his mad dash, Zel was already half-way into the great halls of Sailoon royal palace. He'd been fortunate enough that none of the palace officials were roaming the halls. ' A meeting they all had to attend, perhaps,' he thought as he made a beeline for Amelia's chambers. Upon arriving to the great doubles doors of the pink fashion, he knocked twice.  
  
"Coming," said the small, light voice from the other end of the doors.  
  
Zelgadis took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was about to happen. 'I really hope she doesn't start bawling.' He shook his head to get rid of the horrible thought as one of the doors opened.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?!" The small princess immediately clamped herself onto him, her eyes huge with beating red hearts.  
  
"Um... Hello Amelia."  
  
"Oh Mr. Zelgadis, I knew you'd come for me, I just knew it!! Come on, lets go somewhere else and talk about how we'll spend the rest of our lives together!"  
  
"But Amelia, that's not why I.hey!!" Zel found himself being dragged down the corridor and into the commons room where Amelia sat them down on one of the expensive, plush chairs, cuddling with Zel as she did so. (More like getting under his skin _)  
  
Amelia sighed. "Oh Mr. Zelgadis, I can see it all now. The huge wedding, the long honeymoon, our two children; isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Look Amelia," Zel said as he pried Amelia's hands from his arm, trying to put some distance between them, "I didn't come here for that."  
  
Amelia looked up at him, a little confused. "Huh? But I thought.," she was quieted when Zelgadis held up her bracelet. Her eyes lit with recognition. "If you still have the bracelet I gave you, then that must mean that you're madly in love with me!!"  
  
Zel sweatdropped "Um.I actually forgot I had it," Zel blushed, actually kinda embarrassed to admit that. But he shook his head, trying do dispose of any redness that'd be visable. "Anyhow, Amelia, I came to give it back to you."  
  
"But.I thought it was a symbol of our love."  
  
"More like a symbol of a childhood crush."  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, how can you say that?!"  
  
"Oh come off it Amelia, you didn't actually think that there was any real love between you and I. It was all a one-sided crush."  
  
Ameila's eyes started to water now, her bottom lip started to tremble. She would burst into tears at any moment now. "Y..You weren't even the least bit attracted to me?" she said in a squeaky sort of voice.  
  
Zel was starting to get a little peeved now. But he retained his composure nonetheless.  
  
"Listen to me, Amelia. You are a young woman now, a young woman who has responsibilities to the largest, most prosperous kingdom on the main land. You are a princess with duties to her people. There is no need for you to dwindle upon something as childish as a crush, do you understand me? It is time for you to GROW UP!!"  
  
Now Amelia really started to bawl. Her wailing could be heard through out the entire palace, and so was it heard by none other than the palace guards. They came rushing into the commons room, looking for the source of the hideous cries. There, they saw their princess crying her eyes out and, someone whom they thought looked like a demon, standing over her.  
  
"You there, get away from the princess or we'll be forced to attack!"  
  
Zel sighed. This was really a fine mess he'd gotten himself into. And he was gonna get out, but he didn't wanna fight these guys. His only other alternative was to run, and run he did. The guards were right behind him, however, and they chased him all the way out of Sailoon.  
  
"Get'em. Get that cold-hearted freak!!" Came the shouts from the guards as they were quickly approaching Sailoons gates.  
  
Zelgadis only smirked, then turned up the demon speed, leaving the guards to cough their lungs out from the dust. He didn't stop until he was half way down the path to Zephilia.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Which brings us back to our Zelly-boy, who is currently feeling a bit more at ease now as the "WELCOME TO ZEPHILIA" sign is coming into view.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 Trek to Zephilia Meeting Lina...

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put this in the first chapter, but anyways, none of these characters belong to me (Narina especially. I hope you'll forgive me for using her Theria) So enjoy!  
  
Chapter two  
  
As late afternoon fell upon the city of Zephilia, Zelgadis was walking up the path to the Inverse mansion. He approached the huge veranda and walked up the steps and towards the door. But before he could knock, the door was swung open and he was rushed inside.  
  
In the blur of things, he didn't notice who is captor was until he found himself seated in a large kitchen. (typical of the Inverse mansion, wouldn't ya think?) When the world finally came into focus, Zel noticed that he was sitting at a round table off to the side of the kitchen and sitting in front of him was none other than Lina Inverse. 'With white hair?' Zel thought to himself. 'No she couldn't be. Though Lina's actions are usually brash, she wouldn't have rushed me in here unless she had something to hide. And she wouldn't be grinning at me like that,' he thought as he felt heat rising in his face.  
  
"So you're Zelgadis. My my, you are as cute as Lina says," she said with a smirk, sizing him up from across the table with those ruby eyes that were exactly like Lina's.  
  
Zelgadis couldn't help but blush. 'Lina talks about me to her family? She thinks I'm cute?!' He shook his head and rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the blush.  
  
"Wh-who are you? And where is Lina? I need to speak with her"  
  
"And as straight forward, too. Tell me, are you always this nervous? Or is it when you're around my little Lina?" she asked as her smirk grew wider, watching poor Zelly's blush deepen.  
  
"W.Why would you ask that?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We look so much alike, well except for the hair of course," she twirled a loc of her white hair between her fingers as if to prove her point. "Anyhow, it makes you uneasy to look at me. You even thought I was Lina when you first arrived, until you saw the difference in hair color."  
  
Zel's blush deepened but he regained his articulacy. "And just what relation are you to Lina? I know of her older sister, Luna, and her father. Are you her mother? Or perhaps an aunt?"  
  
"Ah. And there is the conversationalist part of you she goes on and on about," she said as she got up from the table and went to the kettle on the stove, having heard its signaling whistle of readiness. She reached up and got two cups from the cupboard, setting them down to fill them with tea. She then took the tea to the table and sat a cup in front of Zel, who gladly took it up to his mouth and drank.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're quite welcome, now to the question you asked. Yes, I am a relative of Lina's, but I'm hardly her mother. I am Narina, Lina's grandmother."  
  
Zel's tea sprayed out of his mouth in mid-sip, looking at Narina all buggy- eyed.  
  
"But you look so."  
  
"Young? Quite true."  
  
As Zel wiped the spilled tea from the table and from his mouth, he studied the young face of Lina's grandmother. Young indeed, for she looked no older than Lina herself; as a matter of fact, the only features of aging upon her were the longs locs of white hair that splayed across her back and around her eyes, framing her face (Done in the same style as Lina's, of course.), and the spectacles sitting on her nose.  
  
"Are you a mazoku?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes, leaning forward a bit, waiting for her answer.  
  
Narina, however, was a lot less serious. She laughed aloud at his question and just how serious he was; he was just too cute! She could see why Lina was so fond of him.  
  
She calmed herself from her fit of giggles, a wide smile settling on her face at the sight of the annoyed expression on Zel's face and the embarrassed blush to boot.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny," he grumbled, wishing he didn't have any blood at the moment cause it all kept rushing to his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. Mazoku indeed. My dear boy, I may look young and I may be incredibly powerful, but I am no mazoku. You are though, or at least a third of you is. The other two thirds are golem and, whether you choose to believe it or not, human."  
  
"How."  
  
"Oh any mage worth her salt has astral vision, double seeing is believing. But enough about that. I'm sure you're wondering where Lina is right about now."  
  
"Yes, actually I am."  
  
"Well she's not here. She actually left about a day and a half ago."  
  
"What?! You mean to tell me that I've been sitting here, spending all this time chatting away with you, and Lina has already traveled almost 2 days ahead of me?!"  
  
"Whoa there. Don't burst a vein. You've only been here an hour. And besides, it isn't as if the conversation was all that bad. You did find out that Lina thinks you're cute didn't you?" she teased, receiving the blush that she was so probing for.  
  
Zelgadis stormed out of the kitchen in the huff, mumbling something that sounded like, "Thanks for the tea."  
  
"You're welcome, Hun! Have a safe trip, and give Lina my regards!" she yelled after him as he was just stepping off the veranda.  
  
He was so hurriedly on his way out of town that he didn't notice a tall, beautiful woman with violet hair covering her icy green gaze.  
  
She hmphed as he passed. 'Must be that Zelgadis kid grandma says Lina has the hotts for.' She continued on her way to the Inverse mansion, eager to take a long bath after a hard day's work.  
  
****  
  
Elsewhere, a petite, red-headed figure cast a small fire spell to light the wood for her campfire by a stream where she'd caught enough fish to feed a small battalion. 'This should suffice as my between-meal snack for the day,' she thought as she set up the fish for cooking.  
  
She watched the sunset with a sigh, feeling like it was going to be restless night. After all, an assassin was afoot...  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Insane! Can't believe I'm talk...

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was nightfall now, and Zelgadis had long left Zephilia. He was currently following Lina's trail through a forest, easily making his way through the darkness.  
  
As he walked, his sensitive chimeric hearing picked up the steady flow of a nearby stream. He walked on, following its sound until he came to its banks. He then kneeled down before the stream, scooping up some water to drink.  
  
Just then, something caught his eye. It looked like there was smoke coming from further down the stream, a campfire having been recently put out. Near the smoldered ashes laid a dark figure, seemingly a body. Curious, Zelgadis approached with stealth, using caution with each step.  
  
He was now standing over the figure, realizing it was a human female, which seemed evident enough from the way her body curved under the blanket. Who ever she was didn't appear to be dead, but sleeping soundly, the blanket pulled over her head.  
  
Zel was about to turn and leave when he saw something…it looked like…a shock of red, peaking out from the blanket. 'Could it be?' he thought as he pulled the blanket back ever so gently, trying not to awaken the sleeper. His eyes widened. Indeed, it was who he'd been tracking, Lina Inverse.  
  
Zel smiled slightly as he watched the petite sorceress sleep, her face angelic and relaxed as she breathed steadily. At this moment, it was hard to believe she was known as the Bandit Killer, The Enemy of All Who Live, The Dramatta, or any other names she's acquired. She was beautiful, not that she wasn't always, how she positively glowed with life like the spitfire she was, but there was something even more special about her when she was unguarded and completely relaxed. She almost seemed like an entirely different Lina.  
  
Zel felt his heart thump painfully in his chest, the pain he felt when he realized just how much she was out of his reach… 'I'm an obsessed freak with no hope of finding his cure…not the best match for someone like Lina,' he thought sadly as he pulled the blanket up to Lina's chin. 'And she loves Gourry…. as stupid as that may seem,'…. Speaking of which, where was Gourry?  
  
He looked around, not finding any evidence of another person, so he just shrugged it off. He'd find out about that later, figuring it wasn't the best thing to wake the sleeping sorceress about a subject as miniscule as Gourry.  
  
  
  
He looked back down at Lina, a pained look on his face as his heart constricted again. 'I could I have let myself fall for this way…Lina of all people'  
  
-=Yeah, the first person to call you friend, the first person to look at you without so much as even thinking the word monster, freak, or anything but human. I'd say it's about time-=  
  
'Yeah but…she only befriended me because of what I could do for her'  
  
1 -=Well you didn't exactly get to know her on very good terms, now did you? If I recall correctly you were the one who kidnapped her-=  
  
'Yes, but I had a legitimate reason; I was trying to kill Rezo.'  
  
-=For revenge for making you stronger, faster, and much more powerful than you've ever been?-=  
  
'Oh come on, we both know that power comes with a price, the price of being hideous, to be sneered at and mocked.'  
  
2 -=News flash bucko, people picked on you more when you weren't a rock. -=  
  
'Ok, you can stop now….'  
  
-=I'll stop when you stop making Lina out to be like everybody else, when you know damn well she's not. She doesn't fear you like most people, she doesn't sneer at you and call you a freak or anything like that. And the only reason she picks at you is because she wants you to lighten up a little.-=  
  
'I suppose you're right…' Zel grumbled inwardly.  
  
-=Heh, I'm you aren't I? How could I be wrong?-=  
  
  
  
For the rest of the night, he sat and watched the petite redhead until he fell asleep himself, making his bed in the grass beside her. But he was startled awake later that night when Lina rolled over onto him, snuggling up against him as if he were her blanket. He blushed furiously as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing softly against his stone skin, successfully sending chills down his spine. He held his body tense for fear of moving and waking her. He gulped, the heat rising rapidly to his face as Lina proceeded to wrap her leg around his.  
  
Zel whimpered silently, something had to be done before Lina woke up…he was too young to die…  
  
-=Why do anything?-=  
  
'Because I could get fried!'  
  
-=Oh please. It's not like she could really hurt you. You have a stone hide remember?-=  
  
'Yes, but I'm not exactly up to having my clothes singed.'  
  
-=You can't be serious. You mean to tell me you'd rather avoid having to buy new clothes than to take the risk of cuddling with LINA INVERSE for the rest of the night? I am SO ashamed.-=  
  
'I just don't want her mad at me, alright?'  
  
-=Just because she throws a spell at you doesn't mean she's mad, just startled. She might fireball you but that's about it, nothing serious like a Dragon Slave. Just think about it Zelly boy, you're her friend, you know how she is about the opposite sex getting too close.-=  
  
'Well Lina is a little strict about "innocence".'  
  
-=Now you're get'n it. I mean, come on. She closes herself off completely when it comes to dealing with guys, so much so that she'd never be able to tell if someone liked her.-=  
  
'But what about Gourry? Wasn't Lina aware of the way Gourry felt about her?'  
  
-=Okay, let's just get rid of that little nagging suspicion right now. Gourry's stupid. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and all, but he's completely clueless. Even if Lina wanted to believe she loved him, it'd never work out, she'd kill him before anything could come of it-=  
  
'Okay, scratch that. But what about…'  
  
-=You know what, just shut up and put your arms around her. Relax and go with the flow of things for once in your life. This conversation is over.- =  
  
Zel just lay there blinking for a minute or two, taking some time to let all this sink in. First of all, he'd just had an entire conversation with himself, but for some reason it wasn't as unsettling as he'd first found it to be. It was actually kind of reassuring…  
  
Relaxing, all thoughts aside, Zel wrapped his arms loosely around the petite sorceress, receiving what seemed like a content sigh. He looked at her, smiling lazily as he gently brushed a stray loc of fire from her face.  
  
This was probably the only time he'd have such a glorious moment…better enjoy it cause when Lina wakes up he'd be fried for sure.  
  
End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4 Flaming Fiery Haired Tempest ...

Chapter 4  
  
The sun beamed down, almost glaring upon the young sorceress, Lina Inverse. She groaned softly, not in the least bit ready to awaken fully. Her position was so comfortable all after, so snug, so warm, and oh so blissful. She purred, not wanting to leave the strong arms wrapped around her small body. She sighed. This was so...wait a minute.strong arms? Lina popped open one eye, and the first thing in her sight was blue. Blue skin, dotted with small, dark pebbles, and as she looked further she caught a glimpse of wiry strands of violet. She could take quite an intelligent guess at whom it was, though the face of her blueskined captor was buried in her hair.  
  
Lina turned bloody red in the face.She was.she was in Zelgadis's arms? But how, and when? When she'd fallen asleep last night, there was no one with her. Could he have found her.no..why would he come back from his cure journeys to see her? Maybe he was just passing and saw her? It is true that Zel wouldn't pass by without first acknowledging her presence, but cuddling? There was something definitely wrong with this picture.but.why'd it feel so right. 'Ohhh no, I'm not gonna think like that. I dun care how good it feels.'  
  
Suddenly remembering to be angry, the vein above Lina's open eye began twitch, and her fists curled in a ball.and an evil grin spread across her face.  
  
"FIREBALL!!!"  
  
Zel was startled awake by the impact of the flames as he went rolling over and over on the ground. When he'd stopped moving, his head was tucked under his arms and his buddy scrunched in a ball. He lifted his arm to take a peak at what was going on. He winced at what he saw.  
  
Lina was standing over him, her eyes hidden from her bangs that were usually kept up by her head band. But the blood red blush on her face was quite evident.and so was the evil incarnate smile that'd make Xellos swell with pride.  
  
Zel winced again as he saw the fireball hovering in her hand, waiting to blast him again if the explaination he was about to give was the wrong one.  
  
"Now.Lina.I can explain."  
  
"Then I suggest you start Zel," she said a little too sweetly.  
  
He gulped. "You see, I was tracking you down and I found you here and you looked so cold and I just couldn't leave you like that and I.."  
  
"Wait a minute," she interrupted, "you were tracking me down?"  
  
Relieved that Lina changed the subject, Zel sighed inwardly. He came out of his fetal position and sat up, looking up at Lina, noting with great relief that she'd dispelled the fireball. "Yes, I was. I tracked you all the way from Zephilia."  
  
"Zephilia? What were you doing in Zephilia?"  
  
"Looking for you, naturally," Zel smirked. That was another thing that would never change about Lina, she was never herself in the mornings until she had breakfast. Anything else was just a cranky imitation.  
  
Lina glared at him. "Don't be a smart ass. You're already in the frying pan, don't make me light the fire."  
  
"Yes ma'm!" She gave him a look.  
  
"Anyway. Why were you looking for me?"  
  
Oh boy, here it comes. He blushed a little in embarrassment. He hated admitting the need for assistance in something he swore he'd do alone, especially when it was Lina he was admitting it to. But he was desperate, there he was nowhere else for him to turn.  
  
"I.I need your help."  
  
"You want MY help? Oh that's a new one," she said as she sat down infront of him, resting her head on the back of her hands, eager to hear what he had to say, "So what is it you need my help with? Money? A new spell?"  
  
"New spell."  
  
"So you have a new spell you want me to help you decipher?"  
  
"Not exactly, I need you to help me find one."  
  
"So you're asking me to help you look for your cure? That it?"  
  
"Yes.and I know what you're gonna laugh in my face and tell me to get a life, but please just hear me out Lina, I have no where else to turn and.," she held up a finger to stop his rambling. A small smile lit her face as she looked at him, a certain little twinkle in her ruby eyes.  
  
Zel gave her a questioning look, wondering what in the world she was thinking.  
  
"Who said I wouldn't help you?"  
  
"But.I thought."  
  
"Please Zel. Give me some credit. Aren't I supposed to be your friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright then, case closed. Of course I'll help you, Zel!" She thwanked him over the head with a slipper she pulled from out of nowhere. "How dare you think any less of me!"  
  
Zel laughed. "Still the same old Lina."  
  
"And you expected me to change? Ha! I will always remain the beautiful sorcery genious, Lina Inverse." She held up a V-sign to prove it.  
  
'Oh how right you are,' Zelgadis thought to himself.  
  
He was grinning like an idiot now, but he didn't care. And something told him, he'd be feeling this way a whole lot more in the coming days.  
  
End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5 On the Move Again A Partners...

Chapter 5: On The Move Again! A Partnership Has Been Formed!  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But.I can't go back there!"  
  
"Thought you'd do anything for your cure."  
  
"Yes.but."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem?! I've told you what the problem is! I was CHASED out of Sailoon, Lina! I COULDN'T go back even if I wanted to!"  
  
"Look Zel, I'm sorry but Sailoon is the most ideal place to go looking for clues on your cure. It's not my fault you practically bit Amelia's head off."  
  
"Hey! I did not bite her head off. I.just simply told her the truth. Sure the truth can be cold and harsh sometimes, but life comes with those things. She needed to know that."  
  
"Sure, whatever. Anyhow, we need to go to Sailoon, it's the closest place. Not to mention, there's a certain secret library I heard rumors about. Might be some clues there. Ya never know."  
  
"Wait.Zephilia is closer than Sailoon, and I'm sure Zephilia is just as well off as Sailoon in knowledge of magic, legends, spells etc, maybe more. Why couldn't we just go there?"  
  
Something flickered in Lina's eyes just then, but she said nothing. Instead, she looked away, keeping quiet about the subject.  
  
"And why'd you leave Zephilia anyways?" She sighed. She might as well get this over with.  
  
"I'm surprised Gram didn't tell you," she said, still looking away.  
  
"No, she didn't, so you tell me. Is there something wrong?" he asked, a concerned look flashing momentarily across his usually expressionless face.  
  
"I'll say," she sighed again, still not looking at him, "an assassin is after me." Zel's face held shock for a moment, along with more concern. He found himself asking if she were alright, if she had been injured.  
  
"I'm fine, Zel. Just a little knick on the neck, that's all." He sighed inwardly in relief. With that out of the way, he could move on to the matter of her absence in Zephilia.  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you left Zephilia," he said with a questioning frown.  
  
Lina turned around to face him then, her face unreadable, void of emotion. She leaned against a tree beside her, crossing her arms over chest. Heaving a sigh, she commenced her explanation.  
  
"The thing is, the assassin attacked me in my home. He came in through the balcony of my room while I was sleeping. The fact that he caught me off guard is the only reason the bastard's still alive," she bit back the anger at the remembrance of it, at just how close she came to getting her throat slit, "Lucklily, I woke up before I really lost my head." She rubbed the back of her neck instinctively; her wound had almost healed. "Anyhow, I got out of there as quick as I could. I didn't want to endanger my family."  
  
"But.who sent him after you? And how would they know where your home was? Or better yet, how did they know you'd be home? I mean, you're almost always traveling, so there's no way they could have known where you'd be."  
  
"That's what gets me. Nobody and I mean nobody knows my hometown's Zephilia. Except you and I think Amelia knows too. But other than that."  
  
Zel thought on this for a minute or two. 'This can't be right. No one would know where she was unless she told whomever. Even if Amelia or myself knew where.wait a sec.Amelia. No, she wouldn't do anything like that, she practically worships Lina.but what if she found out.or if she suspected.no, she couldn't have. I haven't mentioned that to anyone. No one knows but that fruitcake mazoku and he'd never volunteer the information unless it'd amuse him in some way. Damnit but this is confusing.'  
  
"Lina."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You were right before, we do need to go to Sailoon." Lina eyed him suspiciously  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Nothing.Let's just move on."  
  
"No, Zel," she planted her feet firmly one the ground, "I'm not moving an inch until you tell me what you're thinking."  
  
Zelgadis growled in mild frustration. He couldn't let Lina know of his suspicions just yet. But he had to tell her something or they'd never get anywhere.  
  
"Is it because of Gram?" Lina asked suddenly.  
  
"Eh?" was Zel's intelligent remark.  
  
"My grandmother. You met her at the mansion, right? Is she the reason you don't want to go to Zephilia anymore?"  
  
Zel just stood there, blinking, Lina's words taking a little longer to register than expected.  
  
"Yeah! That's it!.Um.I mean. Yes, that's right."  
  
"Oh, well, I can definitely identify with that. She can be a little weird at times."  
  
"That is an understatement.she's so.so unsettling. She makes me feel uncomfortable and somewhat outclassed. I mean, almost the entire time I was there, she kept finishing my sentences and all that kinda crap."  
  
Lina laughed. "I take it she creeped you out."  
  
"Yeah, she acts so much like you, it's uncanny," Zel said, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" she shot him a half-hearted glare. "Anyway, since neither of us wants to go through Zephilia, we'll take the path in forest on the left flank."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
*****  
  
The sun was high and bright, the birds were singing cheerfully, and the butterflies were fluttering; all life was happily going about their merry way.  
  
All life, that is, except Lina Inverse, whose mood was gradually diminishing with each hour.and were her fireballs. You might have guessed that it's that time of the month and Lina was losing her hold on her temper. The slightest thing would set her off and those things were coming in larger numbers. And it didn't help that she hadn't remembered just how long this little 'shortcut' was going to take. To make matters worse, she'd also forgotten that these woods were infested with bandit camps. 'And me without my magic.' She felt like she would just scream!  
  
Poor Zel wasn't havin it any better. Having to deal with Lina when she was pissed was one thing, but this menstral thing was entirely different. So, he let her have her space and stayed quiet, not wanting to annoy her.  
  
Little did he know, he was REALLY pissing her off. 'The utter NERVE of this guy. Can't he see I need someone to talk to, to take my mind off this damn dripdrip sequence?!' Lina growled, 'How DARE he walk behind me like I'm the plague, looking away from me like I'm hideous or something! I'm the beautiful sorcery genius Lina Inverse damnit! He WILL talk to me, I'll make sure of that.'  
  
"Hey Zel?" She stopped walking just long enough for him to catch up so they could walk side by side.  
  
He caught up, slowing his own pace to keep up walk with her, but he looked straight ahead, not wanting to see that demonic looks she got before she fireballed him for no absolute reason.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you something."  
  
"What is it?" he said noncommittedly  
  
"Why'd you come back?"  
  
He flinched a bit at that question, but hoped Lina hadn't noticed. "Why do you ask?" he said, still looking ahead.  
  
"Well I mean, you've only been in the desert a month, and I know you haven't covered the entire thing in so little amount of time. I just wanna know what made you come back here when we've practically been all over the place looking for a cure. Coming back to ask me for help is one thing, you know what our chances are at finding a cure here. Why'd you really come back?"  
  
He wasn't ready to answer that question yet. Despite the arguments he'd been having with himself, he was still unsure of his feelings.  
  
From what seemed like out of know where, Zel saw smoke rising from behind a thick grove. Thank the gods for this distraction.  
  
"Look, Lina, up ahead," Zel pointed his finger forward, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"What?" her eyes followed the direction in which his finger was pointing.  
  
"Bandit camp.Shall we try to avoid it?"  
  
"Hec no! Some good bandit-bashing is just what I need to work off some of the stress," Lina rolled up her sleeves, a mischievous smile spreading across her face as she did so.  
  
"But you don't have that much magic left.How are you going to."  
  
Lina interrupted, "Oh, I have my ways. Magic isn't the only thing I'm good at Zel, you of all people should know that," she give him wink and was off like a shot into the grove.  
  
"Lina, wait!" Zel sighed, and ran after her, following her into the thick grove. He stopped short when he saw her crouched behind a bush, intently watching the bandits, sizing them up so she'll know what she's getting into.  
  
Zel crouched close behind her, too close, so close in fact that the intoxicating smell of her hair erupted in his nose, attacking his senses like the most potent of potions.  
  
"Anything important, dangerous?" he whispered, affectively sending shivers down Lina's back being that his mouth was so close to her ear. Fortunately, he didn't notice when she shivered.  
  
"Nothing that can't be handled, just about 23 bandits ," she whispered, "See that big guy over there? The one with the huge sword?" she pointed, to the biggest, nastiest looking guy in the group. His dirty-blond hair was spiked and unruly. He wore tattered clothes that were torn at the sleeves from being over exerted by his huge arms. He was tall, taller than Gourry, and he carried a huge no-dachi in a sheath on his back.  
  
Zel nodded, "He's a the leader."  
  
"Right. And so far, I don't sense any magic around, so I don't think they have any sorcerers on staff."  
  
"Nor do I."  
  
"Then let's move out!" Lina was about to step out of her clearing, when Zel caught her by the shoulder. "What is it Zel?" she asked impatiently  
  
"Lina, don't you want to at least formulate some sort of a plan?"  
  
"Um, right. I go in and challenge the leader, you cover me. Got it? Okay, lets go." Zel caught her shoulder again.  
  
"Lina," scoldingly this time.  
  
"Zel, we don't have for plans. Lets go!" And with that, Lina had already trotted into the bandit camp before he could stop her.  
  
Upon seeing her ther bandits perked up. It had been a long time since any of them had seen anything female, and the perky little red-head was more than they could ask for.  
  
The boss was the first to approach Lina, earning an icy glare from Zelgadis.  
  
"Well hello there, sweetheart. What's a pretty little thing like you doing so far from people?"  
  
"Why, I came to seek you out, of course," Lina said in the sweetest voice she could manage.  
  
"Oh ho ho, you head dat boys? She came all this way for some good lovin!" The boss and his boys had a good hearty laugh. "Well little lady, do you mind if I take you on first, can't let my boys have all the fun."  
  
"Not at all," she smirked, pulling out a sword-hilt with no blade.  
  
The boss saw this and laughed again. "So you're gonna fight me.with that thing? You a freaky little bitch arncha."  
  
Lina's smirk took a deadlier look to it, a mischievish glint in her eyes. "You have no idea.  
  
As Zel watched this, he knew he recognized that sword hilt, but from where.it would not come to him for all he was thinking about was that any minute, all those damn bastards would try to rape her. If they so much a laid a finger on her.  
  
"Alright then, little girl, hurt me if you can.I like a good fight before I get layed," the boss smirked.  
  
"Your funeral," Lina said before approaching the boss. She held the sword up right in her hand, her deadly smirk spreading even further.  
  
The boss reached behind him and pulled out his huge no-dachi, the blade gleaming in the light of the sun. Suddenly the 'little girl' came charging at him, holding that sword hilt. She was stupid if she thought she could hurt him with that thing. What was she gonna do, whack him over the head with it? He watched her leap into the air, her ruby eyes flashing, holding something bak, but what?  
  
He looked up at her over his head, the sword hilt pointed down. 'She can't be serious.'  
  
"LIGHT COME FORTH!" The flickering, ruthlessly exact blade of the legendary Sword of Light came dancing out of the hilt as Lina landed on the ground, her back to the boss.  
  
When she turned to face him, he was on the ground curled in ball, shielding himself from the expected blow of the light blade, a yellowy wet trail running down his shaking left leg.  
  
"Coward. Some boss you are." The bandits watched in disbelief as their boss stood shakily, very angry and very frightened.  
  
"You.you little bitch.I'll get you.I'll get YOU!!" the boss shouted as he charged at Lina. He was even more outraged when she just stood there, that smug look on her face. "AHHHHHHHH," he yelled as he lifted his sword to strike Lina, "Yahhh!," he closed his eyes and brought his blade down on what he invisioned to be the fiery temptress's head. He was quite surprised when he heard the clang of his sword against a rock, surprised and pissed. He clenched his hand around the sword hilt.wait.he couldn't feel the sword.he couldn't feel his hand.he couldn't even feel his ARM?!  
  
The boss hesitantly opened his eyes, afraid of what he might see.and afraid he had a reason to be for when he looked.he saw his arm lying on the ground, blood all around it.  
  
"Shit.my.my.my arm. it..it's gone," he babbled.  
  
"Damn." one of the bandits whispered to himself.  
  
Lina just shrugged and went to the largest tent in the camp, anticipating that to be the location of the bandit's loot.  
  
"Hey!" Lina turned to the sound of one of the bandits. "Where do you think you're goin? You can't just hurt the boss like that and expect to get away with it!"  
  
"Sure she can," came a deep, menacing voice from behind the brush.  
  
"Oh yeah! Who says so?"  
  
"I do." Zelgadis stepped out into the clearing, sword drawn and battle ready. "Wanna make something of it?"  
  
"Get'em," one of the bandits shouted. They all came toward Zel in a rush, their weapons drawn as well, and their faces holding sneers.  
  
"Hmp," Zel smirked, "This'll be easy."  
  
As Zel and all 23 bandits clashed in battle, Lina snuck off in the direction of the bandit's loot. She went inside the huge tent holding their bounty and was please with all the things she saw. "Oh yeah. This'll definitely by me food to last a week." Smiling triumphantly, holding up her victory sign, she proceeded to load all the loot into her dimensional pocket.  
  
End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6 Green Shag Rug Lina Reveals ...

The sun glared down upon the land, making sure it's awesome fury was felt.  The air was smoldering, humid in the early evening as Lina Inverse, despite her temporary loss of the ability to use magic, was happily prancing along the path leading to Sailoon.  

Zelgadis was not far behind, a little giddy himself from all the excitement of that bandit camp raid.  He'd taken care of the entire bandit battalion himself, while Lina raided their loot, which made him a little mad at first, feeling a little like he'd been hoodwinked into taking on all those damned bandits while Lina got the treasure…  that is until she saved his life.  

****

The boss still had one arm left and though he was losing a lot of blood, utter embarrassment of being beaten by a 'little girl' infuriated him and fueled his urge to kill.  And it just so happened that poor Zel was the only target in range.

About the time the bandit leader was readying himself to strike an oblivious Zelgadis, Lina was coming out of the tent where the loot at been previously, a wide, triumphant smile upon her face.

Her smile faltered, seeing the predicament Zel was in, the armless bandit leader's sword looming over his head, blade pointed directly at him.

"Shit!" was the quick, muffled response from Lina as she darted up behind the boss, the Sword of Light already drawn and glowing.

With as much stealth as possible, Lina was in the air in a matter of seconds, the sword positioned for attack.  She brought the pulsating light blade down upon the bandit's other arm, the one and only one currently holding his sword.

Lina landed gracefully in front of Zelgadis, her back to him.  Hitting the ground about the same time was the bandit leader's arm, resounding with a sickening thump.

At the sight of Lina's sudden appearance, Zel started and blinked, "What the…", was his articulated response before his sensitive hearing picked up sound of the slightest footstep coming from behind.   He whirled around to see the shocked face of the boss, inches from his own.

The bandit gang leader fell to the ground then, disarmed and passed out from loss of blood.

Zel could not believe that he hadn't heard him coming, even if he was busy with the other bandits.  He turned around again to see Lina, her hand on her hip, the other holding the Sword of Light, looking from him to the dead boss.  She shook her head and sheathed the sword…

"Lina…"

"You're welcome, Zel," Lina winked at him over her shoulder before walking through the thick foliage once again.

****

Zel sighed.  This 'short cut' Lina had them following was taking much longer than he'd expected.  They'd been on this path for more than an hour, where as, taking the direct path would have gotten them to Sailoon sooner.

"Lina, just how long is this gonna take.  We've been walking for hours now," Zelgadis said airily, voicing his thoughts.

"Quit your complainin, Zel.  You have to take into account that this path bypasses Zephilia.  And besides, we're not goin into Sailoon from the front gate."

"Then how are we gonna…"

"Zel, just trust me would ya?" Lina interrupted, "Have I ever let ya down?" she asked winking her eye at him.

"….."

"Right, don't answer that.  Anyhow, Zel, there is something were coming close to that I want you to keep a secret.  I'm the only one that knows about this place, and if this kind of information fell into the wrong hands serious situations could arise," Lina suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking firmly into Zelgadis's bewildered eyes.  "Do you promise to keep my secret?" she asked expectantly.

"What is so important that's got you all worked up?" wondered aloud.

"Promise you'll keep the secret and you'll find out," Lina said, allowing a smirk to cross her firm facial features.

Zel sighed, "Alright, you have my word, no one will hear of this place or it's location from my mouth.  Happy?"

Line threw up her trademark V-sign,  that cute little smile upon her face.

Zel shook his head, wondering what reason Lina would have to be that secretive.  He was still thinking on this when they broke  through the foliage, coming to a clearing.  So lost in thought was he that this change of scenery went unnoticed.

"We're here, Zel," Lina said, started him out of this thoughts

"What?"

"I said, we're here."

Zel looked around, noticing for the first time that they'd come to a clearing, a vast and beautiful grassy plain.  But that was all there, just open land for miles and miles beyond.

"Where is here, Lina.  There's nothing here as far as the eye can see, even my eye."

Lina smirked, "Well maybe you should take a closer look."  Lina knelt to the ground, digging a hand in the lush soil.  Getting her grip, she pulled up large bit of earth, seemingly a green shag rug.  Under said 'rug' was a large hole.

"What the…" Before Zel could voice his question, Lina winked at him and jumped down the hole.

"Hey wait up, Lina," Zel jumped down the whole as well, seemingly swallowed by it's darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 Bliss in Oblivion Light At Th...

... a childhood crush  
  
.... no need to dwindle upon something as childish   
  
.... any real love between you and I  
  
... time for you to GROW UP!!"  
  
The frazed played over and over in her head, unforgettable scenes of horror playing behind those blue, lifeless shells as uncontroled tears began to flow down the ghostly pale cheeks, listlessly falling like and endless rainstorm.  
  
Zelgadis-san...I will free you...her lies and treachery will not go unpunished...her evil spell will be broken, this I promise you! She will pay for controling you, making you say such horrid things to me, things that I know you'd never say!  
  


'Just you wait Lina Inverse...all your selfishness and greed will be your undoing. Despite what you may thing, you cannot have anything you want and Zelgadis-san is one of those things. He doesn't love you, but you just couldn't live that could you...everyone has to love you...Gourry-san...Xellos-san...and now Zelgadis-san.  To think, you were my idol, my mentor…I can no longer call you friend, as you have taken that which was most precious to me and trampled it under your tainted feet.  I just can't believe I let myself be fooled by you, a conniving, manipulative bitch, a fiery seductress who plays with the minds and hearts of innocents for her amusement!  Well, no more, for as I am a guardian and true follower of justice, I will see to that you can do no more harm…'  
  
The young princess's fist slammed down upon table top of the vanity mirror she'd been gazing into, her right eye twitching repeatedly as a sign of MAJOR stress, possibly insanity. 

'My revenge WILL be exacted through your blood, Lina Inverse, and through your blood will I regain my love; this I vow!  I will break the spell you have over my companions, and together, we will spit upon your grave.' 

Amelia smiled as the image came to her, all of them there at Lina's grave looking triumphant because of their victory over evil and unjustice-like conduct.  Just thinking about it gave her goosebumps! 

ðððð

Echoes of footfalls can be heard in the hollow of an underground tunnel. Below the city of Sailoon trekked our two travelers, Lina and Zelgadis.  
  
  
"So, Lina, what exactly are we looking for in this exclusive library you're leading us to."  
  
"Well, I'd heard they held some books on the forbidden magics used before the Kouma War. And it's some powerful stuff, lemme tell ya."  
  
"Oh," Zel sounded a bit disappointed. Forbidden magic was is a broad topic, one that was almost barely a heading to the cure of his condition.  
  
"Oh, and there's also supposed to be this book on the genetic make up of chimera and way that it could be reversed," Lina stated matter of factly.  
  
Zel stopped in his tracks, staring at Lina with eyes like saucers. "A..Are you serious?"  
  
Lina kept walking, taking the light with her. "Yeah, why would I kid with you about something like that, Zel. I'm almost certain the book is there, but there is a problem."  
  
Zel snapped out of his initial shock and quickly caught up with Lina. "Problem, what problem?"  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly. The rumor is that all of the cures have backdraws, or some horrible side affects."  
  
"That doesn't matter now that I know a cure exists! We can worry about all that when we get to it, and I'd like to get to it as soon as possible!" With that said, Zel slid one arm under Lina's knees and one around her back.  
  
"ZEL! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!"  
  
"I'm getting us to the library, what's it look like?"  
  
"I can walk by myself, you know!"  
  
"Yes, I now but not as fast as I'd like you to walk." 

"B..But you don't know the way!" Lina whined, though not protesting as much as she though she should. She wouldn't admit it, but she actually like the feeling of being held against Zel's rock solid body.   
  


"Fine then, just tell me the way as we go along!" And he was off like a shot, moving so fast, Lina&'s hair flickered wildly behind them like a flying bon-fire.   
  


"Turn left to the next tunnel!" Lina shouted over the rushing wind Zel was creating.   
  
He did so, leaving burn marks against the stone as he skidded just inside the tunnel. He ran down the expanse of the tunnel until he could see nothing else in the distance.   
  


"What the…"   
  


"Stop Zel, this is a dead end!"   
  


"Shit! Now you tell me!" Zel put his right foot out, intending to stop his movement, but he'd been moving so fast that when he stopped running, entircia kept him moving a bit longer and still at his earlier rate of speed. He looked up to see the end was fast approaching, closing his eyes, he readied himself for impact.   
  
****   
  
Zel expected to feel somewhat of a massive hit from the impact of shoulder into the stonewall, but was startled out of his mind when all he felt was the gentle tapping of a finger. He was even more startled at the soft voice calling his name, warm breath on his ear. Zel bit his lip to suppress the violent shiver that threatened to ripple through his spine.   
  
"Zel?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"You can open your eyes now, we've stopped."   
  
"Wha..." Zel opened his eyes obediantly to find that they had indeed stopped. He noticed that his right shoulder had barely even touched the wall. He'd instinctively held Lina closer to him, making sure that she'd be facing outward towards the left so that she wouldn't be hurt when they crashed into the wall, his body shielding her from the impact.   
Zelgadis, then, had the decency to blush being that he was still holding Lina as close to him as possible without crushing her petite form. He almost hesitated in letting go, not yet ready to part with her softness and warmth but he had to or she'd accuse him of being perverted and fireball him again. Only this time, she'd bring the entire tunnel down on the both of them.  
So he set her down, looking around their stopping point as he did so.  
  
"Looks like we made a wrong turn."  
  
"Nope, we're exactly where we need to be."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Look up," she instructed, interupting his complaint.  
  
He did as he was told, looking up to the top expanse of the tunnel. His eyes landed on something, something that looked to be out of place from the surrounding stone.   
  


"Trap door I presume?"   
  


"You presume correctly. Now come on , let's get to that library!" Lina cast a levitation, and floated up to the wooden door, Zel not far behind. She gave it a good shove to loosen it but not enough to open it quickly, not wanting anyone to notice their sudden arrival.   
She slowly pushed upon the door, letting a little light flow in from topside. She opened it just enough to look around to make sure the coast was clear before they went in.  
Everything seemed to be in the clear, although she could here the librarian in his office down the hall, the echo of the great halls echoing the hmm of the FürElise in somewhat of a cracked tenor. But that didn't matter, she doubted he ever came to the forbidden part of the library.  
Lina pushed the door open fully but slowly so that the creaking of the rusted hinges wouldn't alert the librarian.   
She and Zel came out of the hole, both gasping in awe at the very hugeness of this particular part of the library, the book shelves themselves were the height of five Gourrys, four book shelves filled from front to back with long forgotten and forbidden tomes of vast knowledge.


	8. Chapter 8 Huge! Who Knew There Was So M...

Chapter 8

Lina and Zelgadis gazed appreciatively at all the old texts and tombs of magic, mysterious legends and myths, and other various forbidden knowledge.  

To say people were forbidden to visit this place, they sure had expanded that last time Lina was here; they'd at least put in another shelf-full of books.

This part of the library itself was like the grand hall of a Cathedral.  Though this may be the forbidden part of the library it was the finest.  The entire room was strewn with elegant and fanciful wooden designs, with the finest oak shelves, sturdy and thick enough to hold the immense volumes.  The borders around them were carved as angels, their large wings spread to their full span and their small hands in the form of prayer.  The floors were some sort of tile-wood, redwood as were the tables and chairs finely polished so that it gave a glint in the light.  Four great stain-glass windows surrounded the room, letting in distorted rays of sunlight that shown like prisms of color on Zelgadis's metallic hair.

Lina looked over at Zel, and smiled when she saw his wondrous, wide-eyed expression.  Even in all the libraries he's been searching for his cure, he's probably never seen such a collection as this.

"Lina, how come you never told me about this place," Zel said, still in quiet awe.

"I didn't find out about it until after we are parted ways.  Grandma sent me here on an errand about a week ago.  She almost killed me when I got back, though,"

"Why's that?"

"Cause I stayed here for like 2 days and a half, reading the material.  I think I read everything here.  Well, except the new shelf they put in of course," Lina said smugly.

"So you must know where the Chimera book is."

"Uh no, actually I don't know exactly where it is, and …um…the titles on these things are so worn we…won't know if it's the right book unless we read them…"

"-_-;"

"But I'm positively sure it exists! ^-^;"

"_; Oh boy.  This is gonna take days and days on end, I just know it."

"I don't see what your hurry is, Zel.  I mean, you know the book exists, and you know it's here.  Why be so hasty?"

"Because, Lina, I would like to get out of this body as soon as possible.  It's bad enough I've spent almost more than 3 years like this."

"And again I say, what the hec is all the hurry for?  Besides it would be in your best interest, as a sorcerer and swordsman, that you not change your chimeric form."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply that in your quest to be accepted, you haven't even thought about what will happen once you get rid of your chimera form.  You'll be human, which means, your extra speed and strength will be gone, plus the energy needed to back your most powerful or even most miniscule magic attacks.  You'll barely be able to cast a light spell."

"Doesn't matter, I'll re learn."

"Oh please, Zel.  Learning the magic and great swordsman ship that you have now would take a normal human over 2 years to even get a little past the basics!  You'd be worth absolutely shit in immediate danger."

"I don't care about that Lina, I just want my body back, that's all.  I have to rid myself of the nightmares, the very thought of what Rezo's damned touch has done to me!"

"Give me a break!  The reason you're like this in the first place is because you wanted to be powerful.  From what I recall of what you've told me, you trained in magic and swordsmanship for years and still didn't reach any high levels, so how the hell do you expect to learn after you returned to your human form?!"

"Just leave me alone, Lina!  If you think you're going to sway me from my quest to get rid of this form, then you couldn't be farther from the truth of the matter!"

"I can't believe you're being so pigheaded about this!  You of all people should understand the mistake you're making!"

"And you of all people should understand what it's like to be shunned, laughed at, gawked at, and sneered at because what you are, what you look like, and who you are!"

"Forget this…" Lina stalked away from him, immediately going over to the new bookshelf, scanning the titles as she fumed.

****  

Two hours passed, finding the fuming sorceress immersed in her 3rd book.  It was an old text on the history of the Kouma War, but she never knew it could be so interesting; mostly, because it contained some old but powerful spells, lost to humans for countless generations.  The black magic spells were mainly extremely powerful variations to the ones she already knew; a fireball spell in this book was like casting the dragon slave.

The problem was in learning how to control that power and the energy drain.

Lina made a mental note to pack this book when they left; she would study it thoroughly when time permitted.

She single mindedly got up from the table she'd been sitting at and moved towards the shelf, her eyes eagerly skidding across the first few pages of each book she pulled off the newly installed shelf, anything to avert her eyes from a pissed Zelgadis sitting at table over in the more desolate corner of the room.

He appeared to be behaving casually enough, bent studiously over some book he'd found on genetics.  But in fact, he'd been 'reading' that very same book for the last hour and a half, his thoughts elsewhere.  Of course, his mind was focused on his fiery partner, her earlier words still swirling around in his head…_ 'You of all people should understand the mistake you're making…worth absolutely shit in an immediate battle…reason you're like this is because you wanted power…barely able to cast a light spell…trained in magic and swordsmanship for years and still didn't reach any higher levels…'  _His teeth clenched as he went over the words time and time again.  How DARE she speak of him that way!    Yes, of course he'd wanted power, but he hadn't known the consequence behind getting it so quickly! Who the hell did she think she was!?  She couldn't know what it's like to live in utter fear that you will never be accepted by anyone, that you will die alone, never to be loved or to love!

-=Whoa whoa whoa.  Hold it a sec, Zel ole buddy.  You're doing it again.-=

'Doing.  What.'  His teeth were clenched and his voice terse even in his own mind.

-=You're jumping to conclusions again.  I thought we already talked about this?-=

'What is there to talk about when the one person who I thought would understand is spouting about how worthless I was and will be again once all this is over!?!'

-=Well, she's got a good point.-=

'Whose side you are on anyway!'

-=Look all I'm saying is that you should calm down and think about this.  First of all, Lina does understand, more than you could ever imagine.  And as her friend, you already know this.  Heh.  If you didn't, I wouldn't be telling it to ya.-=

'-_-;;;.  How could she understand?  She's not hideous, she isn't constantly mocked and stared at and called a freak!'

-=Bite you tongue! Who do we all know as the Dragon-Spooker, Bandit Killer, Dra-matta, and all around Chaos Poster Child?-=

'Who else dipstick…L..'

-=Exactly my point-= Zel's conscience interrupted. -=No matter where she goes, those names stick to her.  She may not be picked on often, but fear is teasing in itself.-=

'But Lina likes being feared.'

-=Shows how much you know!  They fear her reputation, not just her at first.  What's the average person's initial reaction when they first find out what Lina actually looks like?-=

'They…they laugh…'

-=Right.  And how does she react to their laughing and teasing?-=

'Beating them to a bloody pulp if possible?'

-=Mmhmm.  Now, what I'm trying to get you to understand is that Lina probably understands you better than anyone because of these simple facts.  She has been tortured and teased about her 'undeveloped' state, time and time again.  Like you, the frozen state her body is in now is a result of her awesome power and skill.  She is cursed to live out her days the way she is, never aging, never changing, and as you know, she will live a very very long time if she is to one day die naturally.  That isn't something a person gets used to despite how nonchalant they may seem.  It's the reason she keeps mercilessly killing bandits and robbing and using her magic to blast someone whenever she feels like it.  She's only masking what's really inside, though her cheeriness and flare for life is natural; it becomes more and more forced each day.  It is a mask to hide her hopelessness in acquiring the very thing which you desire so much; acceptance…-=

Slowly, Zel lifted his head, his eyes landing over Lina standing by the newly installed bookshelf.  He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he watched her skim through countless books, looking for something that peaked her interest.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it; it was like he was seeing her for the first time in his life, like he was seeing a different person.  

He wanted so much to tell her of his discovery, to give in and beg for her forgiveness at being so utterly stupid.  But no.  He smiled to himself.  No, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.  He would keep his findings to himself and play the fool for now, deciding it best to make his approach slow and calculating so as to get some clue on how she really feels about him.  After all, she wouldn't have made such a big deal out this thing if she didn't care, even if she likes to be right all the time.  The only problem was figuring out how deeply she cared and was it to an extent past that of their friendship.  Well, no matter, know all he needed to soon enough.  

With that in mind, he rose from his seat, straightening himself, the smile on his face moments ago gone as quickly as it came.  He walked over to where Lina was standing, trying desperately to hold back a smirk as she looked up from her book at the sound of his footsteps; it was all he could do with that scowl beginning to unfurl upon her face, it was too darn cute!

"Ahem," he coughed, as to signal his acknowledgement of her presence before turning to the bookshelf, letting his eyes run over the various texts, seemingly looking for a particular book.

 "You know, Zel," Lina spoke up, "I've decided that I'll forgive you since you didn't piss me off too badly.  There's really not much logic in staying mad at the person that'll be in my company for the next couple of days.  Even if you are actually committing something close to suicide…" she mumbled that last part to herself.

Zel feigned a sniff of sarcasm, hiding his own smirk at how Lina always tries to switch the fault of the situation away from herself. "Glad to know I have the honor of receiving your forgiveness…" Zel said, still pretending to scan the various tomb spines.

"Don't push it wiseass…"

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9 Funny Running Into You, Lina I...

A cloaked and shadowed figure blended with the crowd of people in the Sailoon market place.  He made his way unnoticed through the bustling shoppers, lost in thoughts of the past few weeks. 

He'd accepted a job from none other than the Princess of Sailoon, and it amazed him to no end.  How could someone that was so adored by the people Sailoon, someone who believed in absolute justice (though he thought there was no such thing), want to hire someone like him; it's just crazy.  He is an assassin after all, and of course, assassins kill; people for a living. 

Oh well, it was none of his business what she wanted to do; he still had a job to be taken care of, and what a job it was.  

Lina Inverse.  

He smirked.  He would surely go out with a bang for this one.  No one had ever gone up against the little spitfire and lived to tell the tale.  This was the sort of challenge he'd craved for the many years he'd been in this business.  Too many of his kills had been too easy, a waste of his skills.  But now he would have the chance to prove himself, he'd known that the first night he'd tried to attack the illustrious Bandit Killer.  

He realized that he couldn't be cocky about this one job.  The sorceress was probably more than a match for him; even to one of his blood and heritage she could be a huge problem what with her vast knowledge in magic.  Sure, he could repel some of it and it wouldn't cause him too much damage being that he was part dark elf and part vampire, but he knew he should be wary. Anyone who played the major role in slaying so many high-ranking Mazoku could be more than he'd bargained for he didn't watch out; especially one with her infamous temper.  However, the job _was _doable, he just had to find out what her weaknesses were, things she over-looked in tight pressed situations, things that she would slip up on that she'd cover well once she'd realized it.  She was very, very intelligent and cunning, this much he knew, but that just meant that he would have to stay one step ahead of her, keep her guessing, which would not be an easy task.  Somehow, he needed to get this information, but he couldn't talk to anyone about her because there was no one he could approach that knew her well enough.  The bumbling swordsman that she'd traveled with hardly had a clue of anything except food, his sword, and protecting Lina Inverse.  His employer had gone insane, this he was sure of, so she couldn't, or wouldn't tell what she knew of her one-time friend and traveling companion.  And even if she did, he didn't think she'd been observant of her mentor enough to give him the information he needed.  The last of the sorceress's little gang was the chimera, who probably knew her best.  That was a lost cause however, being that he was not likely to just hand out information about one of the few friends he had, possibly his best friend. He sighed inwardly in slight annoyance.   

This just meant that the only way for him to get the personal information he desired was to find out from Lina Inverse herself.

Somehow, he would have to get into her life, maybe even pretend to be her friend, which wouldn't be easy.  She was not one to be fooled easily.

So lost in thought was he that he did not notice the firestorm of which he approached.

****

Lina walked briskly through the crowd, her mood having been renewed with the familiar sight of the bustling magic shops in the town market of Sailoon.  She'd been so busy looking around that she didn't notice the cloaked figure she was about to walk right into.

The next thing she knew, she'd fallen hard on her backside, glaring at the mysterious looking stranger who'd also been in the accident.

"Hey, watch where you're goin buddy!"

Quite startled, he jumped to his feet, loosing his composure a little more when he realized who he'd bumped into.  

He smirked.  Speak of the devil…

He held out a hand to her.  "I deeply apologize milady, my thoughts were else where."

"Yeah well if you wanna daydream, how about doin it in a more exclusive place next time," Lina fumed, as she took his hand.

"Again, I am sorry.  Would the lady prefer that I buy dinner as a further apology?" he asked, smiling slyly down at the petite sorceress as her eyes lit up at the sound of food, her mood changing entirely.  She was starving!

"Dinner?  Did you just say dinner?"

"I take that as a yes then," he chuckled good naturedly as he took her other hand, "Well then, shall we go?"

Lina nodded vehemidly, allowing herself to be pulled through the crowd by this stranger, on the promise of food of course.    She was so caught up, she didn't notice Zelgadis, following quite closely behind.  

If she'd seen the expression on his face, she'd have known his mistrust of this person was quite evident.  He didn't like the way he looked at Lina, almost like he found what he was looking for, though he couldn't tell whether that was good or bad for Lina.  Still, he would stay close by, very close by.  He didn't want to leave Lina alone for a second with this stranger, not with the vibes he was getting and he knew that Lina had to feel them too, what with her strong magic sense.  Something was definitely not right…


	10. Chapter 10 Drunken Men? Rest and Relaxa...

CHAPTER 10:  Drunken Men?  Rest and Relaxation!

Sharp eyes observed the seen before them over the rim of a coffee cup.  

They'd had conversations, some laughable and some serious, on different topics and aspects from friends and acquaintances to magic.  And through each word he had observed both the sorceress and the being before her.  

His face he kept impassive, but his mind was muddled with thoughts that were beyond him or the reason he was thinking them.  Violent thoughts they were, easily plucking away this impudent creature whom dared cross the line so carefully placed over the years.  His eyes narrowed and slitted blue as he schemed a way to separate this… creaton from himself and his companion.

"Lina."  Molten tresses of fire turn in sweeping, unnoticed grace to the speaker of her name.

"Yeah Zel?"  He wasn't looking at her now, but out the window of the tavern just in time enough to catch the smoldering sky in its last few hours of daylight and therefore plucking just the excuse he needed.

"It's time we found a place to stay for the night, it's getting late."  Zelgadis almost smirked as she turned towards where he gaze lay.  From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that she was a bit shocked by the lapse of time.

"Whoa no kidding," she said as she stood and stretched in her cat-like manner before pushing her chair under the table, leaving the stranger and even Zel to leer at the almost sensual movements of the petite form. "Guess it's time for us to head out then.  Thanks for dinner mister…"

"Dar, my name is Dar," he answered her with a smile, quickly fighting to beat down the rush of blood from his face.  "And I thank you, Lina-san.  Your company was most enjoyable even if we did not meet on the most pleasant of circumstances."  He held out his hand to her and was just the slightest bit surprised when she took it in her small, but noticeably firm grasp.  Zel was a bit surprised as well, but reminded himself that Lina was only being courteous, after all, the guy did buy her lunch. Still, one could never be too careful with a shifty looking character such as this fellow.  

Zelgadis stood from his seat, placing his cup down as he did, and placed a gentle but firm hand against the petite shoulder.

"Time to go, Lina." Hushed did his tone remain, if only to keep out the slight anger and over protectiveness that threatened to seep through.  The stotic mask softened slightly when said small hand was placed over the one on her shoulder.

"Right.  Be seein ya Dar."

"I would hope so Lina-san, I definitely hope so."  Zel most definitely did not like that smile.  This person was not at all to be trusted in Lina's presence.  If for the sake of keeping away competition or at risk of her life he couldn't tell, he just knew that she was not to be alone with this Dar person.  The look he gave him over his retreating back said all he needed about his suspicions and his mistrust for Dar, and the look he got back was all the he needed to confirm his already solidly made decision.

*****

The crowds had dwindled to almost nothing in the darkening streets of Sailoon.  All that remained was the pair walking the cobblestone road in search of an inn.  One was a few blocks away and would be reached in a few moments.  

However such moments were not to be realized as 5 Sailoon Royal guards could be seen wobbling down the street in front of them.  They were all in an obvious state of tipsiness, but the guess was made that their memories had not yet been affected.

"Hey, it's that freak who attacked the princess the other day!  Get him!"

"Shit…"  Zel cursed, already putting himself between the approaching guards and Lina.  How could he have been so stupid!  He'd been so caught up in his own emotions that he'd forgotten about those damn guards. 

Realizing how stupid it would be to fight them now being that Lina was not yet at full strength, he turned and scooped her up in his arms without a word, making a break for it.  Running at top speed, Zelgadis cut every corner imaginable, trying to lose and confuse the already half drunken guards. 

Said guards were coughing their lungs out as they chased nothing more than a cloud of dust, never noticing that it was now dark and their so-called freak could be anywhere.  But he was not just anywhere.  If one looked very carefully, the slightest gleam of a slitted sapphire eye could be seen in the dark depths of the alley way beside the closest inn, watching the foolish men go on what would be a long, fruitless nightly search.

Letting out a silent breath he didn't know he was holding, the chimera relaxed though unknowingly still clutching to the petite bundle in his arms.  She obviously felt the guards presence leave as well for he could feel some of the tension leave her body. 

Zel gently set her down and walked out to the entrance of the alleyway to make sure the guards were completely gone.  He motioned for Lina to follow as he walked out of the alley and to the inn entrance, holding the door open for her.  He then followed in behind as she entered, pulling on his hood and mask.

Zelgadis stood to the side as Lina made the arrangements for their rooms.  A stony eyebrow quirked as Lina approached him, a scowl on her face.  

"What's wrong, no vacancy?"

"Sort of.  We have to share a room since there's only one room vacant."

"Fine.  Tell the innkeeper we'll take it."

"What?!  You can't be serious!  Why can't we just go to another inn?"

"Lina, you know we can't go back out on there right now.  Even if they are drunk, those guards could spot us just as easily as they did before," his voice carried a hushed tone so that the sound could be heard by Lina's ears only.  

"Alright alright, fine, but tomorrow he's get'n blasted."

"For what reason?  I doubt he could do anything to piss you off this quickly."

"Like hell he didn't!  He said that it was best he warned me that this inn's bathhouse was under unisex policy!"

"Come off it, Lina.  I hardly think the man meant you any harm, he was only giving you fair warning," Zel tried to quell the fierce blush that was threatening to arise even as he said this.  The very idea of seeing…_oh shut up_…he scolded his mind for even going that direction.

"Oh he didn't' mean any harm you say…that cheeky bastard only told me that because he assumed I was a little boy who didn't need to walk around in a bathhouse with grown women!"

Zel bit back a chuckle that Lina would surely gut him for.

"The nerve of that asshole, assuming that I, the great and beautiful sorcery genius Lina Inverse is a guy!"  Even as she spoke, a red battle aura began to flicker around her as she was getting angrier and angrier.  That is of course until two stony hands were placed upon her shoulders, kneading them ever so gently for fear of fracturing bones.

"Calm yourself, Lina.  Its better to save strength for when it maybe needed later rather than waist it on an ignorant fool," he spoke soothingly, penetrating the tension that was starting to overcome our sorceress supreme.

However, Lina was so caught in shock by the chimera's gentle actions that there was no way she could hide it.  "I…If you say so Zel."

"Good, now lets see about negotiating with this impaired fellow," hands still on her shoulders, Zelgadis guided them both over to the check in desk, where a large, burly man was waiting, stroking one of his many hairy spots.

"You boys figured out what you wanna do yet," spoke the innkeeper in his pinched nasal voice, the ever-present mucus in his throat impairing his already disgusting speech.

Zelgadis's hands tightened on Lina's shoulders as he felt her tense up again, her small hands curled up in shaking fists as she resisted the very strong urge to pummel their only option of lodging for the night.

"Yes, my _lady _friendand I would like to take the room you have left," Zel smirked when the fat bastard realized his mistake.

"Oh, oh yes, right away sir!  Here are your keys, and I hope you will enjoy your stay here at my humble establishment," the innkeeper whimpered.  The mysterious fellow with those cold blue eyes did not look like one to mess around with.

Without another word, Zelgadis took the keys and guided Lina up the stairs to their awaiting room and from there they would go to the bathhouse for some additional calming.  (No not that you hentai!!)

*****

"Ohhh, this feels sooo nice…" Lina sighed as she sank into the soothingly warm waters of the bath.  Her entire body began to relax gradually, the warm waters and lightly scented bath oils working like tiny fingers into each and every knot of tension as she let her head lean back against the siding.  Her crimson tresses fanned out over the water like a river of fire, unknowingly to the sorceress whose petite form was clad in an equally red bathing suit.

All this was taken in by a certain chimera, leaning against the door frame, a towel draped over one of his folded arms, and his lithe, lean frame clad in nothing more than bathing shorts.  He pushed himself off the door and walked into the bathhouse, his eyes never leaving the overwhelming glare of so much red.  Even has he lowered his stone body into the comforting heat of the water—sans sound—those sapphire hues did not leave this most welcome sight.  He was content to watch her like this all night, but such contentment could not be reached for even she had been in quite relaxed state, she could still notice his presence however silent it maybe.

Zel watched as crimson hues flutter open to a half-lidded gaze that landed on him.  She sat up so that the water level was chest level, and turned towards him, a lazy smile spread lightly across her lovely face.

"Nice isn't it?  I haven't felt this good in days."

"Yes, it is nice to get a chance to relax.  I think I'd almost forgotten how to relax at some point," he stated, wading slightly so that he was sitting directly beside her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  Leaning his head back against the bath frame—though still facing Lina—Zelgadis started with an account of his journey's in the Desert of Destruction.

"When I was away in the desert, I spent each day traveling the furthest distances in the search of a cure to my affliction.  If I slept, it was only minutes at a time.  I figured there was no time for things barely needed when any chance at a cure could pass with in the blink of an eye.  Rest and relaxation were far from my mind with endless leads to false cures to guide me almost aimlessly.  But alas, it seemed that every single possibility passed me by," he let out a sigh, before closing his eyes, "If I had not thought to return, I probably would have run myself ragged, and I have the aches to prove it."

Though one would not think pain, or even tension could felt in stone, Zelgadis was truthful of what he said.  There was this sore feeling that he just could not get rid of, in that spot between his neck and back.

"Well I could…if you'll let me," she offered, sounding—for the first time—shy and a bit unsure.

"I doubt it, Lina, I've tried healing spells but they all just seem to numb the pain for a brief period of time."

"I wasn't referring to a healing spell."  Zelgadis opened his eyes to look at her.

"Then what…"

"Just sit up and turn around."

"What?  What are you…"

"Sit up and turn around I said!  I'll show you what I mean if you just cooperate!"

A little confused and slightly annoyed, Zel did as he was told, wondering just what in the hell she could do.  _There's nothing to be done that I know of_.  Of course, all thoughts were critically minimized as he felt small digits burrowing deep into the knotted muscles resting at the back base of his neck and upper back.  _Mmmm…or maybe not…_was Zel's last thought before his brain completely shut down for the moment.

Zelgadis's eyes flutter closed as he leaned forward in effort to give the probing digits better access.  Somewhere in the corner of his severely dimmed mind, he wondered how she was able to do this being that—after all—his skin did consist of stone, and yet she treated it as if it were ordinary human flesh.  His body seemed to be completely pliant at the touch of her hands, though he wasn't complaining since he preferred it this way.  

Without noticing, Zel let out a low moan of absolute contentment as Lina kneaded his aches into submission.

"That feel okay?"

"…Impeccably so…"  A light chuckle could be heard from the sorceress supreme.  

"Jeeze, Zel, you'd think you never had massage before."

"Hmm?  Oh…well I guess forgot what they felt like.  Besides, it is sort of hard to massage stone skin.  How are you doing it anyway?" Zel asked, only slightly curious as he attention was drawing back to the hands that seemed sculpt him like clay.

"Guess I've just got the magic touch," lightly she grinned, letting her hands slowly slide down his back to signal her finale, never knowing she would elicit a shiver that trailed his spine. Nor did she know that she'd actually enjoy such a reaction, especially when it was because of something of her doing.

END CHAPTER TEN

Note: Okay, I realized that it was a lame ending and that I left you hanging but it's almost 3am and I'm suffering from sleep deprivation.  In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I again apologize for keeping those interesting waiting.  Thank you for your support.  And I encourage you, please please please review, flames or praise are welcome.


	11. Chapter 11 Early To Rise , Problems Befa...

Chapter 11:My Chimera Curse Is Gone?  This Can't Be A Fluke!

The dawn's light poured over the land, heralding the start of another day in the city of Sailoon.  People were awakening to start their daily duties and routines.  Some were only just turning over in their beds, content to stay in their warm spots for a little longer.  

This, of course, was not a privilege to be had by a certain weary sorceress who was currently trudging along in the underground tunnels.

She looked over at her companion with a scowl.  That asshole, he showed no signs of still being in a state of non-walkfulness like herself.  Which was probably understandable since he was the reason they were up at this ungodly hour.  Hell, he even had this really stupid grin on his face, but he wasn't saying anything, like there was some secret he had that he either wasn't let'n her in on, or all would be revealed in due time.  

She shrugged, oh well, she wouldn't let it bother her too much, she was just too out of it for some reason.  Might be because _someone _had to drag her out of the inn before they even served breakfast.

A sudden hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her thoughts. 

"Lina."

"What now, Zel."  The chimera merely pointed upwards to show that they'd reached the hatch.  "Oh.  Levitation!" Lina rose from the ground until her hands reached the trap door.  As she pushed upwards, the door creaked open and she levitated the rest of the way in, followed by Zelgadis.

Even though she'd been here a lot of times, Lina still couldn't help but be amazed by the towering collection before them.  It was like a huge room of nothing but knowledge and it was all there for her to plunder and loot…uh…I mean…wonder and look…eheh ^-^;;

Taking a moment to glance at her partner, she realized that he'd already moved from her side and was searching diligently for that damned book.  Brow furrowed and head shaking, she walked over to the other side of the shelf and cast a levitation, rising until she was about to the eighth shelf.  

"Hmm…lets see here…now where did I…ah here it is!" she exclaimed—though quietly so as not to alert any attention to this part of the library—as she found what she was looking for.  From the shelf she plucked a large and dusty tomb whose spine was marked with a C, the letter she'd placed on it so it'd be easier to find.

"Hey Zel, I think I found what you're lookin' for," she called as she floated around to the other side, and down so that she was standing beside her friend.  She held out the book to him, a worn old thing with no visible title on the cover.  But then a sudden though dawned on her…

"Oh, wait, don't touch the book yet!"  Zel's hands stopped in mid-grasp, fingers almost grazing the worn material.

"What?  Why not?"

"Silly me, I'd almost forgotten that I placed protection spells on this thing."  Turning, Lina walked over to the nearest table and sat on the table top, the book infront of her.

"Why would you place protection spells on something that's of no use to you?" Zel asked, mostly out of mild curiosity.

"Well, when I found it a while back I thought it might be of some use to you, so I made sure the book wouldn't fall into any other hands but mine until I saw you again."

"So you…you saved this book for me?"  Zelgadis was touched beyond reproach.

"Well of course Zel, that's what friends are for." Oh how that smile of hers was disarming…Zel had the distinct feeling that every wall he'd ever built around himself was crumbling under her crimson gaze.  He shivered at the very thought.

"Lina..I…"

"Shh!  I need concentration."  He hadn't noticed it till now but Lina was sitting Indian-style on the table top, eyes closed, lightly glowing hands hovering over the book.  Suddenly, the sound of something breaking, like shattering glass could be heard.  Then another and another sounded off, just as Lina opened her eyes.

"Ah, that's better.  Three seals for 3 languages."

"Languages?  But I didn't hear you speak."

"Of course not, they were spells held by my mind, therefore, there was no need for speech."

"Interesting.  So you're saying you can cast certain spells with just the use of your mind and not words?"

"Yup," she smiled proudly, brandishing her victory sign.

"Like what," he prodded.

~_^ "Ah, sore wa himitsu desu!"

-_-;; "Figures…In any case, I do believe it's time to get back to the task at hand."

"Oh, right, the book.  Well," she pushed the book towards him and motioned for him to sit down, "It's your cure, help yourself."  Hopping off the table top and to her feet, she looked at him over her shoulder.  "But if you need me for something, I'll be down by the  newest installment.  Good luck!  ~_^ V"  

Zelgadis smiled as he watched her walk away.  _That girl, she never ceises to amaze me._

Focusing his attention back on the article of knowledge, Zelgadis gently opened it's pages to find the title.  _Chimera Anatomy: Doings and Undoings._  He smiled, this was definitely a good sign.  Turning the page he found the table of contents and scrolled down to find _Scientific and Magical Undoings_………………………..Pg 31.  

Carefully—so as not to crumble the delicate pages—Zelgadis began to turn to the assigned page.

The excitement was building in the Zel's stomach and fluttering into his heart as he reached the desired page.  Finally!  Finally he would have what he'd sought for years upon years!  

His eyes flickered across the page in anticipation to find that…the whole damn thing was written in Runes! .;; 

"Lina!"  The petite red-head's eyes snapped up from the ancient spell book she'd been scanning, looking across the library to see a glaring chimera.

"What is it, Zel?" she asked, closing the book as she walked over to him and leaned against the table, looking down at her companion.

"Didn't you tell me you read this book?"  He tried his hardest to keep his voice from trembling with the sudden anger and confusion; he'd met too many opsticles and been led on too many wild goose chases to have something like this happen, something that was supposed to be a surety.

"Yeah, I did.  Why, havin' trouble readin' it?" she asked innocently, honestly not knowing what his problem was.

"Why yes, how ever did you guess?" Zelgadis's dripped with sarcasm

"You mean you can't read Runes?"

"No, Lina, I can't!  I thought you knew that!" he cried.

"Well, jeeze, you don't have to yell at me!  I was just assuming that you could read Runes!  Lighten up already!"

"How in the world do you expect me to lighten up when my fate lies in the balance?!"

Lina just rolled her eyes.  "Look, Zel, I don't see why you're get'n so bent outta shape.  Didn't I just say I read the book?"

"Yes, you did but that doesn't mean I can read it!"

"Baka!" she conked him over the head with a mysteriously acquired slipper.  "Don't you think that if I can read the book, then I can read Runes?  And that maybe if I can read Runes then it's a very strong possibility that I could translate the words for you?  Hmm?  Well?  I'm waiting here," she said, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked witheringly at the now blushing chimera.

"Uh…sorry Lina.  I…guess I sorta over reacted a little huh?  Ehehe ^^;;," he said, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Grumbling, Lina snatched the book from his hands and began to read, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hmm, looks like I was wrong after all…"

"What?!  You mean to tell me there's no cure after all?!"

"No, you ditz, what I mean to say is that there's only one spell.  I originally thought there were two."

"Oh…well then tell me about the spell."

"Well…I know it's pretty good for what we were discussing the last time we were here.  You know, about how you might not be able to protect yourself if you were completely human?"

"What about it?"

"Well, this spell allows you to be converted back to your human form, but will give you the power to become a chimera again if you need it."

"So I could revert between the two when ever I saw fit?"

"Yes; however, there are a few problems…"

END CHAPTER 11


	12. Chapter 12 Tough Text Go Out With You!

Chapter 12:

Silence.

Striking one most if ever to dwell through the breeze of the open window of a certain Inn room.  The figure within sat, diligently pouring over a manuscript of quite some age, determined only to help the person in need of it's words.

It was peaceful.

Crimson hues fluttered up and out into the day, following the gleam of the streaming sunlight.  The body atop the bed slid off and to the rays of light, looking out at the waves of smiling faces and chattering voices, taking in the bustle and cheer with a deep sigh, stretching as she did so, not too far being that she was clad in only sweat pants and a halter top.

This was her break for now, though food would have been a lot nicer than staring at people.  She'd been at that stupid book for hours since they'd gotten back from the library this morning, which made that two meals she'd missed today.  But she'd promised that she stay in her room until she was finished translating the misbegotten language of old.  Of course, the only reason she'd made the promise was because she'd felt bad.  Not bad because her companion could not read the language, but because of the problems that came with the spell itself.

Really, it wasn't much of a problem from her stand-point.  The spell allowed the user retain a   There was no actual dilemma, only a decision to be made after a certain amount of time; the user of the chimera reversal spell would one day have to choose between keeping humanity, or living with being a chimera once more.  Not to mention it's not to be decided until two decades after the spell is cast.  Such a thing gave the user plenty of time to decide.  

She didn't know why she was so worried though; Zelgadis took it a whole lot better than she'd expected, especially for someone who's been searching all these years to cure an almost incurable affliction.  But then again, a person really never knew how Zel took certain things being that he hid his feelings so well.

Pushing up and off the window Lina walked back over to the bed and sat down again, taking the heavy book hand and began to read but stopped when she sensed something.

She smiled as recognition flashed threw her mind…._speak of the devil_.  Outside the room, foot steps that should have been heavy and laden approached her door almost silently.  Just as the feet halted, a stone hand knocked quietly on the door, two knocks before said hand came down by it's owner's side again, deciding only to wait a few seconds before just walking away.

This was such a stupid idea…she's going to laugh in my face, I just know it.  She'll think I'm either mimicking that guy…whatever his name was…or think I'm jealous and laugh in my face. 

And I most certainly am not…His thoughts were interrupted by the slight creaking of door being pulled open.  In front of him stood the room's occupant, looking quite relaxed now that she was out of the usual sorceress garb and also quite…nevermind.

"What's up Zel?" It was a fair enough question, so why couldn't he answer it like he'd planned.  He'd been practicing what he was going to say for hours and finally came to give it a shot when boom…his nerve was completely shot.  Even now his lips were moving and nothing was coming out.  He must look really stupid right now, judging from the look on her face.  

"Um…Zel…are you alright?"

Just why in the hell was he getting so flabbergasted?  This was nuts!  He needed to say something and he needed to say something before he made even more of a fool out of himself.

"Uh…yeah yeah, I'm fine.  I just came to see how you were coming along, that's all,"  He smiled sheepishly, one of his hands going up to rub the back of his head.  _Oh great, way to pull a Xellos, you moron. _

"Oh, well I haven't gotten very far in the book if that's what you're asking, I just haven't been able to focus for some reason."

"I suppose not, you haven't had much anything to eat all day."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the problem."

"But then, why haven't you gone down to get something?"  Was it his imagination, or was she blushing.  Why would she blush…he hadn't slipped up and made the wrong kind of remark did he…no he didn't think he had.

"Well…I…um…that is, I wanted to finish the translation before I did anything else, I figured the better way to help you would be to get it done as quickly as possible.  You know, incase some unscrupulous characters show up and try to take it."

For a moment he said nothing, taken minutely aback by the sincerity of her words.  So she really did have his best interest at heart, Lina, greedy, calculating, money grubbing, power hungry Lina had _his _best interest at heart.  

"…Lina… I…"  but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't worry about it Zel, just think of it as a favor you'll be repaying when I need it."  A smirk worked it's way into her lips as she winked at him, delightfully amused by the light pink tint that began to color his cheeks… typical Zel.

"I should have known," he feigned a grumble, adding dramatic flair by placing his hand to his face and hiding the blush at the same time.

"Of course!  You know such a big thing would never get passed the great sorceress Lina Inverse!"

Despite himself, Zel smiled fondly at the antics of his petite companion, shaking his head slightly as he looked at her.  For a moment, he allowed his resolve to break and did something he would never have forseen himself doing.

"About repaying that favor… why not start with dinner?  It's the least I can do since it's my fault you haven't yet eaten today."

Now it was Lina's turn to be speechless …was Zel getting suddenly incredibly bold enough to ask her out on a date …no that couldn't be what he was doing, he's always been too shy about things like that and too worrisome about his appearance …but still, a body had to be sure.

"Zel …are you asking me out?"

Damn it, leave it to Lina to be observant.  He had just asked her out on a date, didn't he?  Holy shit, what had he been thinking?!  This was Lina for crying out loud …damn, he was going to die before he even got a chance to be cured.

He started to back away slowly, a panicked look upon his face, a protective hand infront of his person.  "Now now Lina… I know what it sounds like that's what I was doing… but but but …I was just wondering, you know, you might be hungry and …"

"It's a date…"

"And I'm really sorry and… what'd you say?"

"I said it's a date," Lina said, looking up at him now, trying to beat down the rising heat so it wouldn't show, before pushing him backward out of the room and back into the hall. "Now skat, I need time to get ready…move your stone hide, get already!  Stop staring like that, you make me nervous," she practically shouted as she rushed him out and slammed the door shut.


	13. Chapter 13 Kiss Me You Fool! Xellos! Wh...

A glorious night set forth, picture perfect as if it were captured in its most immense moments upon a canvas.  The soft glow of the full moon lit even the darkest alleys, it's light accented by the brighter stars across the blue-black velvet that was the sky.  All lay still, save the gentle caress of a whispering wind, winding through the night.  Said night found Zelgadis Greywords having the time of his life.

Despite a slight bit of trepidation, he was actually having a good time.  He and Lina had already eaten, and he had been surprised to find that there was actually some pleasure in such an event that was usually a fight for life.  Lina had eaten a considerable minimum to her usual diet, saying that the desire to eat wasn't as demanding as before.  There was even conversation during the meal, which was extremely rare.

After that, they'd visited the town's festival.  It was quite convenient being that after dinner, he'd had no idea what to do.  They danced in the square with the rest of the crowd, careful to avoid the guards on the outer perimeter, though it wouldn't have mattered as they were swimming in merriment as they swaggered about.

Zel hadn't remembered the last time he'd danced, but he didn't think he'd had this good of a time.  It was quite a different feeling, being so close to Lina, who was also quite the dancer herself.  Once he'd gotten over the initial shock of being pressed so closely to the petite sorceress's form, he was able to get as loose as she.  It'd lasted till about 2 hours before dawn.  Everyone had been passed out around them, either sleep or drunk.

At the moment, they walked in silence as they made their way to the lake on the other side of Sailoon.  The path they trod was well traveled, making out a dirt trail towards the moon-glistening surface of the lake.  Yep, Zel was definitely having quite the nice time.

Of course, they were silent for now but it was a comfortable silence, each enjoying the other's company as they often did, just not at such close range.

Upon reaching their destination, Lina made to side on a smooth boulder under a willow tree at the water's edge.  Before joining her, Zel took the opportunity to study her for what seemed the first time that night.  She had exchanged her usual sorceress garb for the silk fittings of and elegant black tunic and black leggings, not quite as tight as her usuals, in fact they were loose fitting and almost gave an Arabian look though they still fit quite enough to show the curve of her small thighs.  The tunic was a bit more interesting as it was not quite as loose.  It held quit firmly around Lina's petite waist, hugging her in such a way that it actually made her breasts seem a bit more ample than usual.  Though he had not yet even begun finalizing his observation of Lina's finer points, Zelgadis, true to form, began to blush fiercely and choose the opportune moment to turn away with what dignity he had left in him.

He had not turned away quickly enough as did a perceptive sorceress catch sight of the slightly pink hue sticking out like a thorn on her companion's blue face.  Perhaps he was feeling the affects of that ale from the festival, though it seemed highly unlikely as the amount was at a minimum.  Still, one did not leave out any rational explanation.

"Zel," Lina called quietly, wondering just what in the world had his attention so that he had not come and sit with her.  It was quite the open enough invitation, or at least to her it was.

Zelgadis snapped out of whatever little world he might have entrapped himself within at the call of his name, casting a fleeting eye upon the petite sorceress.

"Hmm?"

"You gonna just stand there like a bump on a log or are you going to sit with me?" she asked, smirking slightly when she saw the blush reddening on his face as he quickly came and sat beside her at what could only be one of Lina's abstract commands.

"What were you thinking about just now anyway?  Not to sound nosy or anything, but ya know, gotta start the conversation somewhere."

Not to be nosy?  This was Lina speaking to him?  Lina almost never gave explanations for the things she asks of anyone, save her sister, Luna ( ::shudders:: ).

"Oh …nothing," he said

"Oh come on now, that can't be true.  Somethin had your attention just now, so what was it?" she asked.  Persistent little minx wasn't she?

"Well …I suppose I was just thinking about tonight, how I haven't had so much fun in a long while," he said, looking straight at her with sort of a glimmer in his cerulean eyes.  It wasn't like he was lying.  He had been thinking about the night's events, and how he'd actually let loose for once.  Lina would do that to you.  Her enthusiasm and euphoria was infectious and it seemed you couldn't escape it.  He had to admit, he had been more caught up in her tonight then ever, and it was starting to scare him.  Sure, he had come to terms with is feelings for her and was making an effort to pursue them.  However, he had no idea he had fallen, rather, was falling so deeply.  It was a totally new and freakish feeling, and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hide it until the right moment.  

It was even worse when she smiled at him like she was now, looking at him with those crimson eyes; he could loose himself for centuries in their depths.

"I'm glad.  I didn't think you could loosen up so much, but you proved me wrong …for once," she laughed, "But seriously Zel, I had a great time tonight."

This was it, this was his breaking point.  As soon as Lina's expression changed, he knew what he was going to do, and how stupid he was for doing but he couldn't wonder at the look in her eyes, how they'd slanted, not so large as they usually were, lips parted, expression softened …beautiful.  He was leaning down towards her, his freaking body was out of control and he couldn't hold himself!  Closer now, nose to nose, stony hand rising to prop her chin gently, lips centimeters away…

"Hi you guys!  Hope I'm not interrupting but we really must speak!" ^^

Lina and Zelgadis jumped apart frantically; terrified by the intruding high-pitched voice that'd sounded only inches from their faces.  They were both holding their hearts at the moment as the tortured organ was beating in milliseconds, glaring eyes locked cold on the ever-smiling trickster priest.

"Xellos!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh my, did I scare you two?" asked the priest, knowing full well what he'd interrupted and how he'd scared the very hell out of them; oh how he was loving every moment he witnessed!

"Xellos, what in L-sama's name are you doing here, and why do you always have to pop up like that?!"

"Why Lina-chan, you should know by now that a powerful creature like myself can't just very well announce my presence without some sort of pizzazz.  And as for why I'm here, why I already told you.  I have some information for you."

"And why the hell would we have to listen to anything _you _have to say just so you can lead us on some other wild goose chase," Zel growled as he stood, giving Lina a hand up as well.  He would kill that meddling mazoku for this  …such an untimely interruption was not appreciated, and Xellos knew it.

"Believe me Zel-kun, you wouldn't want to miss this little tid-bit of information," the smiling priest's smile dwindled a bit, his violet-slitted eyes opening to the night, "Lina-chan's life depends upon it." 

And with that, he was out of sight, faded back into the night from which he came.

"Xellos wait!  Arrgghh!  That damned mazoku, how the hell does he expect us to listen to what he has to say if he leaves!"

"It's alright Zel, he went back to Sailoon, to my room no doubt."

"Are you sure?  I mean, why would he go back there, it's supposed to weaken mazoku once their inside."

"Prying ears and eyes most likely.  He doesn't want anyone else to know that he knows something."

"I suppose we should be heading back then."

"Yeah.  I think it's better that we fly since it's quicker, and none of the town's folk or the royal guards'll be up yet," she said, mind instantly casting a Raywing spell.

Just before she flew off though, something caught her arm.  She looked to see that it was Zel's cool, stony fingers that wrapped gently around her small arm.

"What is it Zel?"

"Lina… I… I just wanted to say that… that… well you know… that…" But his words were cut off as she leaned down and places a gentle kiss on his cheek.  Before he could get a word out, she was already in the air up 15ft or so.  She looked down to see Zel still standing there, mouth agape, blushing maddeningly, and still touching the spot where she'd kissed him.  

She smiled at this, glad she was too far up so he couldn't see her blush as well.

"Come on Zel, get a move on!  Xellos is gonna get tired of waiting!" she yelled down, effectively snapping Zel out of his trance.

Quickly, he cast a Raywing and flew after her as she made way towards Sailoon a silly smile beginning to form upon his otherwise expressionless face.


	14. Chapter 14 Insanity? You Jerk!

Author's not: Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated this thing.  And I'm sure you guys are like wondering what the hec happened and all… or at least those of you who actually like this story.  To tell the truth, I had writer's block for a long time so you can imagine my frustration at not being able to get this chapter out.  So I beg you, please please please please read and review. I'd appreciate it greatly.  Anyways, enough of my ranting.  Enjoy^^

Chapter 14

"This had better be good Xellos," grumbled a petite red head as she sat on the edge of her bed, scowling at the ever-smiling trickster priest.

"Oh but it is, Lina-chan, this I can promise you.  I am going to tell you a story, one about a princess whose sanity slipped from her already feeble grasp after the loss of her love."

"Forget the damn fairytales, Xellos, what's this information that called for you to make your presence known so abruptly," Zel asked.  That had been putting it nicely, when what he'd really wanted to ask was why in the fucking hell had he interrupted such a crucial moment.  He knew he'd planned that crap, he knew he'd timed it just right so to catch them unawares.  It was so like Xellos to do so…

"But Zel-kun, the story is the information.  Now, once upon a time, there lived a young and beautiful princess.  She was full of life and radiance, always cheerful and kind, if not a little naïve.  She was totally involved with her people and her duties; she'd do anything for her subjects. But she was not your typical princess.  She traveled the world, on foot no less, with a mentor and other friends, always running into adventure, or some sort of danger.  

During this span of quite a few years, something started to bud between certain persons within this little band of merriment.  Crushes, unrequited loves, that sort of thing… quite a confusing mess it was.  Not for the princess though, she knew whom it was she loved and was almost sure that it wasn't one-sided; although her love didn't seem as receptive as she'd hoped.  This boundless love seemed to rekindle each time they would part ways, and she was given even greater hope that he would find her after his travels, especially when he'd accepted the offering she'd given him as a promise for his return to her… or at least that's what she thought.

Time passed, three years to be exact, and the princess grew lovelier, but restless.  What had been taking him so long, she wondered to herself?  Until one day… there had been news of his arrival in the kingdom. He'd finally come for her!  She rushed to her room and closed the doors, preparing herself for his arrival, giggling in her still-lingering girlish ways.  When the hard knock came suddenly to her door, she rushed to open it, overly delighted at the sight of her one true love standing on the other end.  

Excitedly, she rushed them to her commons room to sit and discuss their future.  There was, after all, much to discuss if they were to be married.  He'd become king, as she would be queen.  But he hadn't had any of these things in mind; in fact, the scowl upon his face as he tried to pry her from his person was quite confusing.  Even more confusing was when he gave back the token of her affection, saying it was nothing more than a symbol of a childish crush.  He even had the audacity to tell her to grow up… then he left, or rather he was chased away for making her cry.  

She hadn't stopped crying for weeks after his untimely departure, crying away her sanity in the streams of seemingly never-ending tears. But then anger started to replace the sadness as a new thought came to mind… Yes, that had been it, there had to be someone else, otherwise there was no other way he wouldn't want her.  And she knew just the person.  That damned little, ill tempered, foul-mouthed bitch, and her damned enchantments.  She'd placed a spell upon him, making him say all those mean, horrible things… she would pay, and with her life… 

The princess had no idea she was no longer herself, that she'd gone insane.  Her only priority for the time being was to seek and kill the woman who'd enchanted her only love and free him so they could be together.  Clearly she was delusional, but still very dangerous…"

"So what's you making up a story about Amelia being insane have to do with anything," Lina growled out, not liking at all this slander being spoken against her small friend.

"I assure you Lina-chan, this isn't something I would make up.  As we speak, she is thinking of ways to carry out your death, or something much worse."  Xello's expression was solemn enough, his violet eyes open, a bit of concern shining through.  This was probably the only way that his distress over the situation could clearly be seen, as of course, he was a very powerful mazoku, and everyone knows that such creatures do not display this sort of emotion, even over things that they believe are theirs.  

He wanted to interfere, wanted to put a stop to all of this, but as always, his master took interest in the web of deception weaving around Chao's chosen, Lina Inverse.  He couldn't exactly make all of this business, which was why he was giving them this information.  Honestly, there wasn't a catch to it at all, except of course the satisfaction he got from making the chimera miserable.  A smirk came to his lips at this, a genuine expression of smugness as he thought about the undeniably laughable look of shock on Zelgadis's face when he's popped up out of no where earlier.  The chimera had so wanted to kick his ass up and down the very reaches of Sailoon; Xellos sighed, what a lovely meal that had been.

"I hope you don't actually think I believe this bullshit, Xellos.  Of all the things you've said and done, this probably has to be the worst.  I bet the only reason you're doing any of this is get a meal out of me, you blood sucking bastard," Lina was already out of her seat, the blade of her enchanted long sword at Xellos's neck before even he could blink to protest the action.  

He held up his hands in a placating gesture, trying to bank the fire that started to roar within those swirling crimson eyes, which curiously started to mix with a molten gold.

"Lina, wait," a cool, stony hand closed gently around her wrist, the roughly padded thumb stroking her soft skin in effort to sooth the tension holding up the sword with deadly accuracy.

"Why the hell should I?  All these years, he's been fucking with our lives, helping when he thinks it's convenient, sending us on false missions for his own damned amusement, and now this shit!  I should have known that a bottom-sucking mazoku like him would do something this outlandish for his own enjoyment! What reason do I have to believe a word he says," she snarled.

"Because… their maybe some truth to what he says."

"The hell…?"

"Just hear me out, Lina.  Maybe what he says has some merit.  As much as I'd like to see his head sliced from his worthless hide, I don't think he'd lie to you about something like this.  He's cruel, but he doesn't play these sort of games." 

"What are you saying, Zel?  You think Amelia's gone insane?"

"Well, I mean, think about this.  Amelia, if nothing else, is very naïve; she's likely to believe anything she perceives, or at least whatever makes sense in her own bit of logic.  Now, it's possible that because of this, she believed I was just as much in 'love' with her as she was with me.  We all know, I did nothing to provoke her mind into thinking that I somehow became enraptured with her, yet she continued thinking this for the entire 3 years we've all known one another.  It just so happened, when I returned, I decided I needed to put an end to it before it went on any further."

"Again, I ask, what the hell are you saying?" Lina was getting impatient as the chimera was taking is sweet ass time getting the point across.

"What I'm saying, Lina, is that maybe she flipped after I told her how I really felt.  It's possible that she'd held so tightly onto the delusion of my so called feelings for her all these years that she just finally snapped after finding out the truth."

She only stared at him for a moment; processing this as only she could, which of course meant that it was being blown way out of proportion.  This was noted from the snarl that began to work it's way upon her face, ruby eyes licking with almost golden flames as she wrenched her arm from his grasp.  

"You egotistical, pompous jerk of a jackass… I just can't believe you!  I can**_not_**believe that you would stoop so low to flare your own pride by suggesting that someone's harmless crush on you could lead to his/her insanity!  Are you even fucking clear of the kind of thing you're insinuating?  Even worse is that the both of you have the audacity to imply that she wants to kill me because she thinks I put an enchantment over the guy she was crushing over just so she couldn't have him!" Lina exclaimed, practically roaring at them, seething with rage at such outrageous claims.

"You know what?  Screw this crap.  I'm goin for a walk.  Come fucking find me when you two get some fucking sense!" she hissed, turning on her heels and smashing through the door, her stomping footsteps heard until they were out of the inn and down the cobblestone streets, disappearing into the bustling market crowd.

***

Strange, it had been seemingly impossible to track his prey over the last few days.  She may be the sorceress supreme, but anyone could be tracked through some means or efforts, yet he'd tried every damned thing he could think of and the only time he'd seen her was purely coincidental.  Hell, it was by some twist of fate that he'd bumped into her that day and… "Oomph!" Dendarian was abruptly pushed to his backside, blinking owlishly at his assailant.

"Damnit, why don't people watch where the hell their goin in this damn city," huffed a very frustrated Lina Inverse as she plucked herself from the ground and began brushing off the collected dust from the changed outfit.

"My, fancy bumping into you again Ms. Inverse," smiled the offender from yesterday, looking down at the petite redhead as he too brushed away some excess dust.

"And who the hell…" she was about to ask before looking up to see who would speak to her in such a familiar tone.  "Oh, hey Dar.  Sorry about that."

"Oh, definitely no need to apologize as it was entirely my fault.  I suppose I should learn to control my day dreams," he said, smiling sheepishly, thanking the gods for his good fortune in finding his target so quickly.  Perhaps his job was saved after all.

"So…um…" But before he could get out another word in her direction, Lina had already begun weaving through the crowd once more.  "Hey!  Lina-san!  Wait up!" he called out, glad to see she'd waited by one of the market carts, but he noticed a note of anger on her usually lovely features… hmm… perhaps his could work out to his advantage… 

"What is it you want, Dar, I'm not exactly in the best of moods for conversation," she asked gratingly, small arms crossed over the less-than-ample chest in a gesture of impatience as she awaited him to speak.

"I noticed this, but I suppose it would be crossing the line to ask the reason for such a mood.  I only seek to put you in a better mood," he said, smiling the most genuine smile he could muster so as to put sincerity behind his words.

"Uh huh.  And just how do you plan to that?"

"Perhaps, I could treat you to an early breakfast.  Seeing as how I've observed your great love of food, and all."

Before he could even blink, however, Lina had yanked him down to her level by the shirt collar with a surprising amount of strength and speed, especially for someone so small.  "Are you implying that I eat too much, bud?" she growled, seething a red aura just screamed death to the offender.

Dar held up his hands in a placating gesture, similar to Xellos's attempt at piece but a little more incredulous. "N… no, I was just saying that you seemed to be a coinsurer of fine dining," he spoke rapidly from the panic of actual fear; this woman was off her rocker!

Lina smiled slightly before letting him up, regaining the smugly aloof expression that usually maintained it self upon her face. "Oh, yeah, well that's different I guess.  So, sure, you can take me to breakfast if you want!  But I get to choose the place," she smiled excitedly.

"Of course, it is the lady's choice," he said as he bowed, secretly smiling at this advancements… heh… she'd be eating out of his hand in no time. 

FINI 


	15. Chapter 15 Brooders, Brooders, and More ...

Chapter 15

The late afternoon sparkled with life in the holy city of Sailoon.  All within the city's limits busied themselves in the daily bustle of their chores.  Merchants eagerly sold their wears, and the town's people were just as eager to purchase them.  It seemed that all were in quite good spirits on this day of cloudless sunshine, and the same could be said about a certain supposed 'cold-blooded' assassin.

As unorthodox as it might seem for a man of his occupation and personality, Dar had spent an entire day with his most recent target and had done absolutely shit towards his actual job.  

Of course, being the opportunist he was, he had planned to kill the little vixen being that he'd gotten so lucky to find her alone and without that rock-head bastard who followed her everywhere.  It wouldn't have been an easy task as this was the great Lina Inverse, destroyer of several high-ranked mazoku, humans, and the like.  He had been sure he'd get a fight out of her, though only briefly as he'd have gotten her when she least expected it.

Yet, there had been no confrontation, as there was no need for one; though, he did have to think a bit on how to keep their conversations going.  Yes, that was what they'd been doing the entire damned/blessed day.  He'd watched her eat heartily, which during the time she explained the reasons behind her previous foul mood.  At first, he'd thought her foolish and overconfident for spilling such information involving her personal life and such.  Didn't she know that anyone willing and able enough to use those very things against her would jump at the chance?  Either she was ignorant or very confident in choosing not to withhold this sort of information.  On the other hand, he felt a bit surprised and even a little delighted in the fact that she would share something so personal with him.  It was stupid to feel this way, of course he knew, but it just wasn't something he could help for the moment.  

However, during this bit of a fit, he'd only caught bits and pieces of the oral expression of her distress; one shouldn't speak with a mouth full of food.  Following the meal, after which the lady Inverse had calmed greatly, a walk had been suggested in order to help the hordly amounts of food to digest smoothly.  As they walked, he suggested in a most polite manner (so as not to set off such an unstable creature) that she recount the telling of her story to as he had not been able to fully understand it at first.  He was careful not to mention that it would have been easier to hear had she not been shoveling gross amounts food in her mouth at the time, quite sure that it would have only provoked her to make him nothing more than a burning carcass, something of which he did not desire to experience.  Amazingly enough though, she'd supplied him with the information; she'd told him of the argument had with her blue friend, whose name he now knew to be Zelgadis.  Though, she didn't so much as detail the argument itself as opposed to her views on how stubborn and utterly heartless her friend could sometimes be.  The chimera seemed to draw himself more into the worst of her favor by actually siding with a mazoku, one whom she'd explained to be a trickster of all proportions, and thus cruel and uncaring in certain matters of human emotions and affairs.

So, the fool had slipped up.  Upon hearing all the noticeably clipped details, he smiled inwardly.  The foolish chimera had inadvertently given him the perfect way to get closer to Lina.  At the time, the thought had been purely malicious, thinking of ways he could catch the somewhat vulnerable, unstable sorceress unawares, hence causing her death.

The problem came in when the precise planning had turned to fleeting thoughts when she'd caught his arm, linking it with her own, turning his attention to the bright and beautiful smile she'd been gracing him with.  "I really want to thank you for listening to my blabbering, Dar.  I feel better now that I've gotten it all out," she'd said to him, and oh how he'd wished to hold onto those murderous thoughts as they could anchor him and shield him against his sudden feelings of fluttering hearts and hitched breathing.  She seemed to trust him to some extent, her guard let down in just the slightest in his presence; it had been enough to send his plans crashing against the four winds, lost in the sea of her fiery ruby eyes.  

He gave her a smile of his own, his first and surely not his last genuine smile since they'd met.  Bowing slightly, obscured by her arm securing his, he spoke though still smiling widely.  "I live to serve."

The rest of the day had gone by uneventfully with them conversating on various things such as magic, weaponry, and the like.  After what seemed like eternity, though only a short span of 6 hours or so, they parted ways because Lina mentioned there were some things she needed to do.

That left him to where he was now, sitting in his room at an Inn on the far side of town, brooding for all he was worth.

******

Brooding seemed contagious and gloomily noticeable on this bright and sunny day as Zelgadis Greywords looked forlornly out the window of his petite partner's room, awaiting her return.

At the moment, he continually deemed himself an idiot, something of which he had been doing since Lina departed.  

Zelgadis was a firm believer in cold logic, and at the time of the argument, as crazy as it may seem, Xellos was actually making some since.  Amelia did seem the type to be weak minded enough in falling prey to her own delusions, leaving her rendered through from insanity.  He felt a little guilt and shame at thinking such things of a once-friend, but then, he'd learned it was always best never to underestimate even the weakest of those around you. 

But still, the emotions that'd flashed across Lina's face had made him feel immediately like a heartless bastard. 

He'd realized this the very moment he was left by himself, when she barged out and that smirking jack-ass of a trickster priest left right after.

He knew he should have respected her feelings, even if there did seem to be a bit of truth in Xellos's words.

All that aside, he was getting worried now.  He'd expect Lina to come back after she'd eaten her fill of breakfast, thus relieving her mounting frustration.  She wasn't back yet, however, and he'd been pacing ever since the sun had been at its zenith.  

He usually wouldn't be worried for the petite red-head, as she was possibly the most powerful sorceress alive and could take care of herself quite well, but Lina Inverse was a magnet for danger, fantastical dangers at that, and if she wasn't back yet, there's no telling what she could have gotten herself into during the course of the day.

Looking out at the setting sun, Zelgadis decided that it was time to put aside his cowardice and go after his missing partner.  However, before he could take another step, the door slowly came open to reveal… a smiling Lina Inverse.

Zelgadis's stony brow rose almost to the line of glinting metallic hair at the sight in question… 'What the hell…'

End Chapter 15


End file.
